The Quest of the Hidden Sharira
by XIII BlackCat
Summary: Based on the movie "The Touch." 700 years ago, a lama concealed a priceless treasure of relics in an underground palace on the Silk Road. He predicted that the treasure would get revealed to the world once more 700 years later. Now, 700 years later...
1. Summery

The Story...  
  
In a time of great danger, the Monks of Dun Huang hid the Sharira-- a Relic purported to contain the pure essence of a Holy Man in the Buddhist religion. To protect this greatest of treasures, it was placed where no ordinary human being would ever be able to reach. However, it is destined to happen that someday the Sharira would be recovered. To ensure that it will be retrieved when such time came, the Monks turned to a family of acrobats. For hundreds of years this family has trained, passing on the skills required to perform the ultimate leap when the time is at hand.  
  
In modern, Qing Dao, Yin and her brother Tong are the last heirs in this long lineage of acrobats. Being circus performers, they travel throughout the world, entrancing audiences with their stunningly beautiful gymnastic performance. One day, Eric, a man from Yin's past shows up with a Medallion- -the Heart of Dun Huang--a key to unlock the secrets, a clue to unveil the legend of the Sharira... Together they embark on a hazardous journey to rediscover what her ancestors once protected. Following closely on their trail is Karl, a merciless, unscrupulous rich man who will stop at nothing to get his hands on the valuable treasures.  
  
The quest and chase take them from the streets of Qing Dao to the breathtakingly beautiful deserts of Dun Huang. Who will eventually evade the deadly traps that protect the treasures and retrieve the Sharira? For over seven hundred years, people have been waiting for this moment...  
  
A journey of discoveries, action and adventure...  
  
A touch of romance...  
  
A touch with nature...  
  
The Touch...  
  
Another man, the ex-boyfriend of Yan Fei, gets caught between hunting for treasure and love. Yan Fei herself decides to go to the Silk Road in order to uncover and protect the treasure that her ancestors had been protecting.  
  
  
  
Characters:  
  
Ying Ling/Belle: A beautiful young Asian girl that loathes Americans ever since she was kidnapped from China to a small American boarding school, where she was abused daily. She returned to China years later an orphan. Now, an American stranger had come to hunt for treasure that rightfully belongs to China. She wasn't about to let that happen. Not when she was the rightful descendent and heir to Sharira.  
  
Karl: A good looking and ruthless man in his late thirties. A millionaire that would stop at nothing to get what he wants. In this case, a long lost treasure. People are nothing more than pawns in a game for him to play with.  
  
Bob: Karl's American cousin and his henchman.  
  
Draco: Karl's man. A tough-looking European. He seems to never speak.  
  
Sam: Karl's man. An intelligent guy from Hong Kong.  
  
The official THE TOUCH web site: www.thetouchmovie.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything on this page except for Belle. The rest came from the official site. 


	2. The Quest of the Hidden Sharira

"Seven hundred years ago, a lama concealed a priceless treasure of relics in an underground palace on the Silk Road. To further protect it, the lama laid out traps to prevent intruders and also trained a family of acrobatic performers to protect it. He predicted that the treasure would get revealed to the world once more 700 years later. At today's Qingdao, Yan Fei and her brother Yue Tong are the latest generation of that family of trained acrobats. They are the star performers of an international acrobatic team. A collector named Karl tries to get his hands on the treasure. Another man, the ex-boyfriend of Yan Fei, gets caught between hunting for treasure and love. Yan Fei herself decides to go to the Silk Road in order to uncover and protect the treasure that her ancestors had been protecting." But that's not the story...this is our story.  
  
Belle and Karl  
  
  
  
~Karl~  
  
"You're up, Karl." Bob clapped me on the back. "Make the best of it, man." I shrugged him off and stood up. "Gentlemen," I declared. "All of you are only running after castles in the air." "Care to explain, Sir?" An elderly gentleman spoke up. I gave him an icy glare. How dare him question me! This banquet was given to hold the meeting of the legend of the Silk Road. The unveil legend of Sharira. Rumor has it that there most certainly is a palace under the Silk Road, near the Dun Huang, in Kansu Province. All the respectable gentlemen are here. As far as I can see, none of them are going to get neither the treasure nor the Sharira. Why? The reason was simple, because I am going to get it. No doubt about it. "All I'm saying is, may the best man...and the rich man, of course, win." I continued, mocking those men who thought they had a chance. "Are you stating yourself, Sir?" Another gentleman called out. "Actually, I am." "Well...you are not the only one!" This conversation was getting heated. I gave a quiet laugh. "I didn't say I was." My lips curled up in a sneer. "And I seem to be ruining everybody's night. I bid you goodnight, gentlemen. But, let me leave you with a firm warning." My face hardened. "I want this treasure and I will get it. I will stop at nothing. Nothing."  
  
I took a deep breath of the salty sea air as I stepped off the small boat. My name is Karl and I am a millionaire. I am in my mid-thirties with blonde hair and green eyes. People say I am a good-looking, but ruthless man. I am not denying that fact. I admit I am arrogant and obnoxious at times. I will stop at nothing to get what I want, in this case, a long lost treasure. I collect treasures and valuable stuff as these and I jumped at the chance of getting it. I am now in Qingdao, China with my partner, my cousin Bob, and my two men: Draco and Sam. Draco was a silent, but tough-looking European. I think he's French. Sam, on the other hand, came from Hong-Kong and was amazingly intelligent. Sam even understands Chinese. I had also employed a group of English speaking German young man from military academy to reinforce me in this world matter. And my cousin Bob is being most annoying. Silly American Cousins. If I only don't have so many! Bob was merely one of the better ones. "Hey, Karl." He gave me a nudge that almost put me off balance. I brushed off my suit and gave him a glare. "What?" I snapped. "Look at all those Chinese ladies." He was practically drooling and I gave him a disgusted look. How can he be so interested in women when I can't locate an important piece of the Sharira. The Medallion--the Heart of Dun Huang--a key to unlock the secrets, a clue to unveil the legend of the Sharira. Even though it was utterly just a rumor that the medallion was the key to this whole thing, I still believed it. "Forget the Chinese ladies, Bob." I sighed. "We are here for the Sharira. And we are going to find it and get it. Who cares about the ladies?" In my life, woman and all female species were the least on my mind. Who would want a female nagging after us about her nails and her hair and how we are dirtying the house when we could have all the most priceless treasures in the world? "I do." Bob didn't take his eyes off a young Chinese woman. She flattered her eyelashes behind her fan. I had to admit the Chinese maidens are quite engaging. They have thick glossy black hair fixed up with little sticks and fair skin. Their dark eyes under those thick lashes were slightly slanted. Just because they are charming doesn't mean I give a fig about them. I don't. "Well, you are the only one!" I was more than irritated, but Bob didn't hear me. "Excuse me for a sec, Karl..." He started to drift off toward the young woman, but I yanked him back. "Grow up and concentrate on the purpose we are here!" I snapped, brushing off my suit after yanking him back. "Aww...come on, Karl. You always get what you wanted, so why can't we have some fun while we are at the treasure?" He almost whined, but stopped when he saw my face. "We have a dinner party tonight, and I had better warn you that you be well prepared for it." I hissed in his ear. "Get out of my way, you dirty little mongrels! You are dirtying my suit!" I snapped at the little Chinese kids that were wondering in front of my feet, staring at me curiously.  
  
"As I was saying, my dear fellow Chinese citizens, it would be better for us all if we Americans discovered the Sharira for you to put into the museum." I finished my speech elegantly, even though I didn't mean one word of it. The crowd murmured to one another after I stopped speaking. They seemed to like my idea. "Are you serious?" Bob squawked as soon as I sat down. "Of course not, you blasted idiot!" I said through gritted teeth. "What are you going to do to contribute?" A Chinese man shouted out in a long string of Chinese words. He seemed angry. Sam translated to me in English. "He said: You have nothing! That's why you come and take our treasure! You no help! You come take what is ours!" The crowd murmured again. They are not so sure this time. I calmly stood up. "Sir," I said in mock politeness. "I am willing to contribute..." I took out a thick stack of green bills from my inner tux jacket pocket. "All these to the allow us to find the long lost underground Palace. I will personally take charge of finding and managing the process of finding the palace and Sharira." The crowd nodded in approval, more than impressed. I know I had won their confidence. Those old Chinese fools, I thought. I tucked the money back into my tux pocket and looked up as all of a sudden, a young petite Asian girl burst into the room. "You lying American!" She cried in perfect English, trying to catch her breath. It was obvious that she had had a struggle to break into the dinner party. She was a young Asian girl with thick, straight, glossy black hair. She wasn't like the other Chinese ladies. She was dressed simply. No fancy umbrellas, fans, or Chi Pow. None. But underneath all that, she was beautiful. Her large dark eyes flashed dangerously under her thick, long, lashes. "That's all you dirty Americans do!" She continued, pointing her index finger at me. "You are never satisfied with the riches you have in your country! You travel all over the world trying to cheat other poor countries of what they have!" I stared at her, too shocked to speak. "Where is the guard?" I proclaimed as soon as I was able to speak. As if on cue, the young blonde German guard tore into the room. He looked about wildly and saw where she was. He caught her before she had a chance to dodge. She struggled as wild as a wild cat. "Don't you worry, sir." Frank apologized to me. "I'll take care of her." He dragged her from the room. Everybody turned back to what they were doing. I was surprised that nobody seemed overwhelmed at the little explosion. I, personally, was dumbfounded. "Who was she?" I asked Sam. Sam shrugged, but asked an old Chinese man sitting at the other table. The Chinese man nodded and said a long string of Chinese. I didn't understand, but from his expression, I could tell he didn't like her. "She's a troublemaker, they say. Her name is Ying Ling, which means 'silver bell.' But Master Cheng said Americans can call her Belle." Sam whispered back in English. Hmm, her name certainly matched her very well. Silver bell in Chinese and pretty/lovely/attractive young woman in English and the sounding is 'Bell.' More than perfect. "He said ever since she had returned from America," Sam continued. "She had turned from sweet and innocent to bitter and cold. She hates Americans. And she certainly does not like you." Okay, so I maybe ruthless, but I wasn't exactly totally heartless. There was something about that girl that caught my eye. Something that fascinates me. And not caring for the staring eyes, I followed them outside.  
  
~Belle~  
  
I am a fourteen-year-old Asian girl named Ying Ling. In Chinese, that means "silver bell." My family had been the latest generation of that family of trained acrobats. They were the star performers of an international acrobatic team. But now, they are all dead and it was all those low down Americans' fault. They killed them. When I was four, I was kidnapped by the American military for whatever reason, I never knew. All I know was that they took me to New York and placed me in an orphanage/boarding school. Instead of calling me, Ying Ling, they gave me the new name of Belle. The U.S. embassy thought I was under good care...but I wasn't. Under the debris of what they called the "school," there were a group of boys that were years older than me. They called themselves the "Phantom Snake." That group of boys absolutely hated me. They hated me because I was Chinese, they hated me because I was a girl, they hated me because I was little, they hated me for every reason possible. Every night, after everyone was asleep, they would come to my room and hurt me. Beat me, hit me, whip me, spank me, switch me, strap me, paddle me, whatever they can do to hurt me. It was mostly on my bottom, because they didn't want the nurse to see any bruises or anything on my back or my face. They said if I ever told anyone what happens each night, I would wish that I was never born that night. So I never told and no one ever knew. I lived in that environment every single day, until they finally sent me back to China. I hate Americans. They brought me to an unknown country against my own will, they abused me, and they didn't care what happens to me. Then, finally, they dumped me back where I have no family or friends left. I have lived by myself deep in the jungle of Qingdao for the last past year. I was the last heiress of the trained acrobat family, which also means the treasure belongs to me and I have the responsibly of protecting it. I knew where the Sharira was hidden and all the traps, since my mother had told me the tale of Sharira ever since I was an infant. She had told me never to tell anyone where the Sharira was hidden and that the ruby medallion would belong to me after she dies. She had told me that the ruby on the medallion was the Key to Sharira. The stone that I have around my neck was even more important. The crystal was the Heart of Sharira. It was a piece of crystal about the size of my thumb. It was the most beautiful and rare piece of gem I have ever seen. Unlike the ruby medallion, the teardrop-shaped crystal was simple yet beautiful. Beneath the shining polish was a piece of stone the color of clear, mysterious blackish purple. It's transparent yet dense. On the smooth piece of was a gold design of which I cannot identify. I knew all about the traps and decoys, yet I don't know how to use the two pieces of gem: the medallion and the crystal. My mother had often told me about the medallion, but never the crystal. "Find the monk's settee. From there, face the raising sun. Nature will show you the rest of the way," my mother often told me. Though I have never seen the medallion, I knew that it was the most ravishing, the most amazing piece of jewelry. After I returned from New York, I found out that my parents had died from an accident. And then, from their friend, I found out that our house was robbed right before they died. Everything of value was stolen. Including the medallion. I wasn't surprised that medallion was the target of the hunt, no one even knew about the crystal around my neck. "Let go!!" I screamed and twisted. The guard dragged me out to the courtyard. Then he stopped walking and took something out. I stopped struggling long enough to feel a sharp sting on my back. That guard was taking a switch to me! "You will NEVER do that again!" The guard exclaimed in a German accent. I squirmed, but he was holding me tight. "You have humiliated me in front of everyone!" The riding crop came down again. I gave one, last hard twist. I heard a gasp and the grasp grew slack. "Belle?" I threw his arms off and turned to face him. Half of his face was under a shadow and I couldn't identify him. I can see his lips curl up in an evil smile. "Remember me?" He took a step forward into the faint moonlight. He looked and sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place him in my mind. "No." I said, unsure, taking a step back. He took a step with me. I saw a scar on his right eye and gasped. Blood drained from my face. He gave a wicked laugh from the look on my face. "Now you remember me, don't you?" He crooned softly, smirking. He gripped the horsewhip on his right hand tighter. I nodded and threw my head back defiantly. He was Frank. Frank Reztsky. The youngest member of the "Phantom Snake." Though he was the youngest, he was a least six or seven years older than I was. He was too young to hurt me much then, but he gave the big guys the worst ideas of hurting me. He hated me the worst than the others. Maybe it's because I gave him that scar on his eye. But the first time I saw him, he was a mean ten-year-old. Now, he had grown and he was a young man about the age of twenty. "Yes." I refused to look into his eyes. "What's my name?" He taunted nefariously. "Frank Reztsky." I answered honestly, slowly backing up. He followed my footsteps and gave a low chuckle, enjoying my discomfort. "Now that you remembered who I was, we mustn't let you forget now, mustn't we?" His chuckle turned into a distasteful look. "Come here, you bad girl!" He snarled, dropping all his fake charm. His arm thrust out toward me. I turned and ran, but he was faster. Before I know what's happening, I was lying helplessly in the thick grass on my stomach and Frank was on top of me. Roughly, I can feel my shirt been removed. "Frank! What in God's name do you think you are doing?!" I hollered. He gave a soft chuckle. "What you usually get each night when you were small. I was too young then, but not now." The horsewhip came down on my bare back. God, it hurts! I gritted my teeth, but refused to make a noise. He has gotten older, bigger, and meaner, if that was possible. He can take things into his own hands now. And his whipping hurt hell! The whip came down and down again. Soon, I can feel the warm blood running down my back. I squirmed on the ground, but didn't get up and run. I was near tears, but my pride wouldn't let the tears fall. "Hey!!" A shout came from the other side of the courtyard. Startled, Frank stopped thrashing me. I took that chance and grabbed my shirt and ran for the trees. I didn't have to look back. I knew whom that voice belongs to.  
  
~Karl~  
  
I stood in the shadow and watched the Belle. They confronted with each other for about five minutes. I watched her face turn from defiant to horror, though she stood her ground. Then, he must have said something, because she started to run. She wasn't fast enough, though, for Frank caught her and slammed her into the ground. I was stunned to see him removing her clothing, but didn't interfere until I saw her back bleeding. "Hey!!" I yelled, forgetting my dignity and hurrying over to where they were. Belle had taken the chance and ran off into the woods, leaving Frank standing there. Ignoring Frank, I hurried after Belle, but she had too much of a head start. I slowed, staring at her bleeding back. "Sir?" A hesitant voice asked behind me. I whirled and glared at Frank. "What did you think you were doing!?" I demanded. "She didn't deserve that!" Frank dusted himself off and said hastily, "Just thought I was doing my duty, Sir." He said stiffly. "You hired me to keep the rioters away." "She was not a rioter!" I exploded. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir. That will never happen again, sir." Frank gave a nod and abruptly walked away. "Karl?" My cousin jogged over to me. "Are you feeling alright?" He looked hesitant also. "What's wrong with me!" I demanded. "What's wrong with all you people!?" "You were defending for the young Asian girl, Karl." Bob looked at me as if I had a deadly disease or something. "So what if I was?" I growled. Bob shook his head. "Never mind. Come along, old fellow." He said good- naturally, steering me toward the building. "You have already made a scene, come back and finish your dinner."  
  
So like a good boy, I followed my cousin back last night and finished the dinner party in a graceful manner, pretending nothing have ever happened. But I did not forget about Belle. There was something in the young orphan girl that caught my attention. So as soon as I can get away from my role of the manager, which was five days later, I set my mind to finding Belle. This morning, after I shooed the maids out of my room, I called Bob. "Bob, how about going to the market today?" I said casually. "What?" I can just imagine Bob's face right now, on the other line. "The market?" I repeated myself. "Karl, I'm so serious, are you feeling okay?" Bob demanded from the other line. "Ever since you have met Belle, you have been a weird man. What? Has she poisoned you?" "What's so wrong about that?" "First of all, you hated shopping. Second, you hated China and Chinese people. Third, you hated dirtying your shoes and suit in the 'smelly junk market' as you called it. Forth, you have no reason to go shopping for anything and you are not even interested. Fifth--" "Bob," I interrupted. "All I am asking is if you want to go to the market with me." I was surprised at my patience. I waited for an answer. After about ten seconds, I heard Bob mutter, "No. Someone's gotta be in charge if you are going to be gone. Search for the medallion while you're looking around." "Fine." I said shortly and hung up the phone, ignoring the fact that I didn't even know what the medallion looked like. I thought about asked Draco or Sam to come with me, but decided against that. Bob probably needs them.  
  
As soon as I got into the market in my new suit, I regretted my decision. What's so special about a little Asian girl that would get me into this mess? What is it about her? My mind reverted back to the picture of Belle. Her straight, long, gorgeous glossy black hair that cascaded over her shoulders. Her thick, long lashes. Her beautiful moving dark eyes. Her fair creamy skin that was a total contrast to her eyes and hair. Her chiseled cheekbones. But I think the most fascinating of all to me was her face and attitude. An intriguing mix of tomboyish and physical inner beauty. Her courageous and determined attitude. Her mysterious and fascinating personality. She reminded me of myself when I was small. But, of course, I had it much easier because I was spoiled and I had people to back me up and reinforce me. I was nothing like her. I had been through nothing that she had been through. During the time in my little realm, I crashed into a Chinese woman with a basket on her head. She dropped her basket and shrieked shrilly at me. Oranges, papayas, and mangos rolled everywhere. I actually apologized and escaped safely, before starting to look at the items they were selling in the market. There were interesting things like elaborate fans and beautifully designed umbrellas. Looking at the pretty things made me forgot that I was in a market where they sell chicken heads and feet, pig blood soup, stewed puppy, or whatever else they have. The only thing that I found out about the medallion was that a Chinese girl was suppose to have it. When I asked who was the girl and does she live around here, he shrugged and pointy ignored me. I had a feeling he knew, but didn't want to talk about her. Finally, I reached the medicine man. Looking at his little stand gave me an idea. Trying to communicate with sign language and English, I tried asking if he had anything salve or anything that helps treat wounds and cuts. Nodding, the toothless old Chinese man finally gave me a small tube. I can not believe that I actually communicated patiently with a Chinese man and for what?! A tube of salve for an Asian girl that I don't even know or care for! I groaned to myself as I thought of myself five days ago. I would have been yelling at the Chinese people for not understanding me and getting my clothes dirty. I would have been the same obnoxious, arrogant, and ruthless man. I wouldn't even be IN the market in the first place. I surely wouldn't be apologizing to an old lady, I would probably be yelling at her instead. My foot paused in midair. There she is! I felt my heartbeat quicken. Belle was breathtaking. Like a exotic Asian flower, she drifted in and out of the crowd. My eyes glued on to her. Then, from no where, she disappeared. I panicked as I hurried in the direction that she had disappeared in. Distraught, I looked around for Belle, but she had totally disappeared. I turned in a circle helplessly. Markets and dozens of people on one side, the forest on the other side. As a woman walked pass, I stopped her and realized that I didn't know how to explain to her what I want. "Belle, I mean, Ying Ling." I said powerlessly. God bless that woman! For she nodded and pointed to the forest. I turned around just in time to see a figure disappearing deeper into the forest. Hurriedly, I took out a thick wad of bills and stuffed it into her hands, leaving her to stare after me as I hurried after Belle. Silently, I followed Belle deeper and deeper into the quiet forest. Surprisingly, I found myself quickly falling in love with the peacefulness and tranquility of the forest. I have never known that I would like the simple beauty and quietness of a forest, for my life was surrounded with other millionaires, fancy dinner parties, and fake politeness dripping with constant charm. My kind of beauty encircles: intricate crystals and other jewelry, expensive designs and patterns, and luxuriously unique treasures. The kind of ladies that were count as beautiful in my environments were flirty, dressy, load-with- make-up ladies, sickening and silly. None of their intentions were sincere and genuine. They gossip, they don't have a clear mind filled with knowledge, and they are the most tiresome things I have ever experienced with. Now, I am encountering with a different kind of beauty...the real kind. Simple, but beautiful blooming flowers, dainty calls of birds chirping, and most of all--my delicate exotic Asian flower. She had what the ladies in my environment never had: sincerely, a clear mind with endless knowledge, and inner beauty. She was my kind and I have no intention of letting her get away. I followed her for a good mile before we stopped, apparently at her destination. My eyes widened unbelievingly. In front of me was the most beautiful, the most marvelous, the most ravishing heaven I have ever seen. In front of me was a waterfall in the center of a little sunlight showered clearing. The waterfall was like a crystal silken veil, dropping about ten feet into a deep pool edged with green grass. He counted two more pools that each flowed into small waterfall, then on into the next pool. The fourth pool, also the largest, stumbled over monotonous chunks of black lava. This was the only clearing where sunlight shone through for miles. Holding the cascading water was a tropical rocky hill of lava rocks. Mists hazed around the base of the waterfall, where there was a small, private, sparkling pool. Rainbows formed everywhere around the waterfall. This had to heaven, it simply had to be. No where on earth would be this beautiful. Surrounding the waterfall was green, healthy, sunlight struck grass. This certainly beats the expensive, luxurious Chinese manor I'm living at. This even beats my house, the mansion that millions of news reporters come and so articles on each year. No doubt the eighth wonder of the world to them. Snapping to my senses, I heard a small humming voice. I looked around for Belle, but didn't see her anywhere. Finally, I spotted her in the center of the sparkling pool, back toward me. I ducked behind a tree in a jiffy before I see something I shouldn't be seeing. Her back was certainly getting better. I sank into the grass and leaned on the tree. Never mind that I was sitting on the ground. If Bob was here, he would sent me to the mental hospital for sure. I had changed. I will admit that. Glancing down, I noticed that I was still clutching on to the tube of salve that I had forgotten long ago. Wondering what I should do, obviously, this was her home and if I have any heart at all, I shouldn't invade. Making up my mind, I tip toed behind the waterfall and slipped the tube of prescription on a wet slab of cool stone. Then, I tiptoed away, leaving the young girl to her privacy and hope I wouldn't get lost on the way home.  
  
~Belle~  
  
I hummed to myself while I washed, letting the cascades fall over my thick hair. I have been living here ever since I came to China. No where is a better place. There is more to this clearing than just the waterfall. Behind the cascades of cool water was my home. It's a dry private lagoon with a cave where no one knows about. Of course, there is a way out of the cave in the back, where it's undetectable, but I prefer the old way--diving under the waterfall. The cave is like any other home, with my bed, my clothes and the other things a home has. On the top of the cave was a hole where sunlight comfortably stream in during the day and can be easily covered with ferns if it rains. There will never be a more ideal place for me. I reached for my towel on the rock to dry myself. Sitting on top of my towel was a small tube. I immediately ducked into the water and looked around, searching for some invader that had invaded my home. Seeing no on, I curiously picked up the tube. It was a tube of balm. My jaws dropped open. Who could have brought it? It certainly would not be Frank. My eyes narrowed as my mind immediately revert to the American--Karl, as they called him. It had to be. My eyes turned into wonderment. How does he know where I live? Maybe...just maybe, Americans aren't as bad as I thought. Then I scowled, tossing the medicine aside. My jaws tightened. Americans are Americans, no matter what. But...it might not be him. I yelped as I tripped over a rock in the water and crashed into the rock on my back. I looked back and groaned, the cuts were opened and bleeding again. I sighed. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm going to need it.  
  
~Karl~  
  
I whistled as I strolled down the stairway, three day later. I was wearing a different stone gray suit. "Hello, Sarah." I said pleasantly as I walked pass her. The young new maid was dusting the staircase. "And how are you doing today?" I waited for her answer with shining eyes. A cat must have caught that poor girl's tongue. Her eyes widened as she tried to speak. Maybe it was because I have never really spoken to her unless I was scolding her from not doing a good job. "Very well, Master Karl. Thank you, Sir. And may I inquire how is your day doing?" She curtsied, afraid to look me into the eye. "Doing beautifully, Sarah!" I beamed at her. I took a few steps toward the dining room. But I backed up and said, "By the way, you look absolutely stunning in your new uniform." I can feel her perplexed look burning behind my back as I heard her whisper to her partner. "Master Karl is a changed man! Very much changed indeed!" "Rather handsome, too." They giggled. I was proud of myself for not going back and admonishing them for those sorts of thoughts. "Morning, my good men!" I exclaimed as I almost floated into kitchen. Draco and Sam instantly jumped up from the dining table, where they were having breakfast with my cousin. "Sorry, Sir." Sam stuttered. "We were just...we didn't mean to..." I stared at him, wondering what in devil's name he was talking about. Oh! "It's fine." I assured him. "Sit down and finish your breakfast, my good lad!" I sat down myself at the head of the table. Sam and Draco looked confused as they sat down. I had never allowed them to dine with me before, that's why they were so touchy. I had made it clear that no hired hand of mine will sit and eat at the same table I do. "And how is everyone feeling?" I took a bite of my breakfast. I stopped chewing when I saw Bob staring at me. I swear, that man has been staring at me every single second he saw me. "Karl..." He said dully before trailing off. "Are you feeling okay, Bob?" I said, concerned. "You should really take a day or two to rest. You are not looking too well." "Are YOU feeling okay?" He pressed, looking at me with a weird expression. "Did you find the medallion and didn't tell me or something?" He muttered. "What's wrong with me?" I asked good-naturally. Days ago, I would have been swearing and yelling at him for pressuring me. "Well..." He ran a hand through his dark hair and tried to explain what he had meant. "You are...much more pleasant and nice and thoughtful...and, you know." He finished lamely. He closed his eyes tightly and held a hand up, as if anytime now, I was going to pound him into a bloody mess. "Bob...?" I asked curiously. "What are you doing?" He opened one eye and peeked at me. "Aren't you mad?" He stammered, looking at me to see if I was offended. "No. Why would I be?" I guess I would be...but I wasn't. Bob looked shocked. "Hey, Bob." I started casually. "Think you can manage again without me today?" Whenever I leave the things off, Belle never seemed to be home. Today, I was determined to catch her. But during those last few days, I had found out quite a lot about Belle. She was brought to New York when she was four. She lived in a pile of junk that they called a school, where she gets abused each night. When the school closed down about nine years later, they dumped her back to Qingdao where she had no one left. No wonder she hates Americans...they had never given nor left her with a good impression. She was also the last descendent to the acrobatic team. If Bob had looked shocked a second ago, that was nothing compared to his face after my sentence. "Okay, THAT'S IT!!" Bob shoved his chair back, threw his cloth napkin on the table, and jumped up. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" He screeched, wagging a finger in my face. "You are Mr. Nice Guy all of a sudden and now you are sneaking off four days in a row! I thought nothing was more important than finding the Sharira to you! What's wrong with you! You changed yourself in merely less than two weeks! Who and what the hell had destroyed you?!" Sam looked horrified at Bob. Draco stopped eating and stared at both of us. I wiped my mouth on the napkin. "Am I really that bad?" I asked quietly. Bob looked startled. "No...no, I didn't say that." He stammered, dismayed at his outburst. Seeing that I wasn't mad, he looked thoughtfully at me. "You have changed in a good way. VERY good way. But it just hit me too hard. You have been the most selfish, ruthless, arrogant, obnoxious, short-tempered, unreasonable man all your life. Now, in less than two weeks you changed. How many times had your tutor, your mom, your dad, Grandma, and Grandpa tried to change you when you were young? Millions of tries. Have you ever listened? No." He sighed and sat down again. "Fine." He said, eating again, like normal. "Run off, go be with your girlfriend." That shocked me. I choked on my water. "My...girlfriend?" I coughed and faltered. "Yeah, why else would you run off that many times?" Draco spoke. It must be so obvious that even Draco said so. Draco NEVER speaks. One thing for sure, though--Belle is NOT my girlfriend.  
  
~Belle~  
  
I lay in the sunshine, flipping through the novel that "The Person" had left me yesterday. For the last three days, "The Person" had been leaving me things everyday. A pair of gorgeously designed silver bracelets and earrings on the first day, several soft silken sashes in soft colors the next day, and yesterday, he brought over the two classic novels: "Tales of the Two Cities" and "Treasure Island." As much I hated it, I was beginning to enjoy the lovely things and the English novels. My back was healing fine and the balm was going to clear away most the scars that were suppose to be there. I set the book aside and picked up my embroidery. I don't usually embroider, but I had the thought of challenging myself to embroidering this silk handkerchief for someone. I don't know whom, though. I'm not the type of girl that sits around and embroider. I'm do more painting, climbing trees, do nature crafts, and crocheting. I can crochet beautifully, but was way too clumsy with knitting needles. "I'm already there, take a look around," I sang the lyrics from a song that I heard a long time ago, as my sensitive fingers drove the needle in and out of the fabric. "I'm the sunshine in your hair, and the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper of the wind, I'm your imaginary friend, can you feel the love that we share. Oh, I'm already there." My voice echoed around the surrounding forest. "When I feel let down, you made me alive again. You were there...you were always there." I finished, letting my voice linger in the air, savoring the sound in the nature. "Beautifully done." The clap echoed around the surrounding.  
  
~Karl~  
  
I had taken the walk down to the waterfall, enjoying the chirping birds and refreshing smell of the forest. As soon as I got the waterfall, I knew I would have my exotic Asian flower today, for she was sitting by the water, sunning and enjoying herself. Part of me wanted to go up to her, get to know her, and talk to her. But the other part of me wanted to stay in the shade and leaving her alone in peace, the way she wanted to be. My brain wouldn't comprehend anything anymore after she started singing. Her young, innocent, sincere, lilting voice was incomparable to the old, fat opera singers that I was use to, with their fake emotional voices. After she stopped singing, unconsciously, I clapped and called, "Beautifully done." I realized my mistake as soon as the words slipped out of my mouth. She swirled around, looking alarmed. I stepped out of the trees, ready to run after her if she so runs. But to my stupefaction, she stayed in her position, turning back to her embroidery. I stared at her from behind, mystified by her actions. Cautiously, I walked over to her. "Um, you mind if I sit here?" I asked, pointing toward a patch of grass beside her, not so close as to frightening her. She wasn't scared. No, to put it in a good way, she completely ignored me. "So, may I call you Belle?" No answer, only the birds chirping in the forest. "My name is Karl." No answer but the sound of water falling from the waterfall. "Lovely place you've got here." No answer, her fingers worked faster on her embroidery. I was beginning to get desperate. This wasn't what I was expecting. "Don't talk much, do you?" I forced a little laugh. "I have nothing to say to you." She replied curtly. Well, I'm making progress. I watch her stitch. Her fingers flew with the little needle. Her stitching made a delicate crimson flower in the center of the cloth. It looked like a rose with thick, green ferns surrounding it. "So, how old are you?" I tried again. "None of your business." I can feel my patience wear off. "Look. I know you don't like Americans, but it wasn't my fault what happened to you!" I would have bitten my tongue off for saying that, but I was too late. She whirled around to face me and jumped up. "What do you know?" She said coolly, her voice getting louder and louder as she went on. "You Americans live a good life! You have no idea what some people here are suffering about! Why don't you just leave me alone!" Before I could say anything, she pulled off the bracelets, earrings, and tossed the two books at me. "Here! Take these back! Don't try to buy me with your money! I'll return your sashes tomorrow." She said coldly. "Wait!" I called after the running figure. "I didn't mean--" She dove into the clear water. I sighed and walked over to the waterfront. I had lost her. I felt like kicking myself. I waited for her to come up so I can tell her that I didn't mean things that way and how I'm sorry. She didn't come up.  
  
~Belle~  
  
That man is impossible! I jumped out of the lagoon and wrung my hair out, letting the water drip back into the lagoon. Why does he always follow me? What does he see in me? I peeked out beside the lagoon. He was wearing a clean, starched, newly pressed suit. His shining shoes was almost a mirror. He was standing at the side of the pool, looking into the water, as if I was going to pop out any time. I waved him off. He's going to leave soon. As soon as he sees that I'm not going to pop out of the water. I went and opened my closet. Inside were several grand rich-colored silk and satin Chinese gowns. I gathered the silk sashes to leave out in the lawn later. Surely, he will be gone soon. But instead, I heard a splash. I gasped and dropped sashes. He doesn't know what he is doing! If he gets close enough, the whirlpool around the waterfall is going to suck him under the waterfall, where the force of the waterfall will keep him under there if he wasn't use to it. I dropped the sashes and dove back into the water. I searched around and there he was, just as I thought--pinned under the waterfall. I gave a squeal under the water and shot toward him. He was unconscious. I put my arms around him and tried to pull him out from under the waterfall. Man, he was heavy! Especially under the pressure of the waterfall, he was barely moveable. By the time I got him on land, I was coughing and shaking. Both of us looked like two drenched rats. My movements were clumsy as I laid him on the dry grass. I had to smile. Mr. High and Prissy had jumped after me into the water with his half-a-million suit. I brushed his blonde hair away from his eyes and jerked back when he started coughing. His eyes were flattering. I bolted up and ran for the back entrance of the lagoon.  
  
~Karl~  
  
I felt like I was coughing my lungs up. I throat burns and I have a splitting headache. My eyes flattered. I thought I saw Belle brushing my hair away from my eyes, but when my vision cleared, she was gone. I sat up and looked around me. I was lying on the firm, grassy, ground. I groaned and flopped back down, holding my head in my hands. Boy, am I feeling stupid that I jumped! I slowly stood up again. My migraine is killing me and I am soaking wet. Wait. I froze. Where is she? Had she drowned? I looked around me several times before spotting the silken sashes. No. I grinned. She's not dead. Smart girl. Somehow, I felt better that this little incident had occurred. She saved me. She had cared. Or maybe she just doesn't want me polluting her pool after I have died and rotted up. Anyway, you are making progress, Karl...even though that meant you were playing with you own life.  
  
I did NOT feel better when I got home. In fact, I was in bed for headaches and slight cold. I lost my voice during that time. That wouldn't have bothered me, except that Sarah insisted that I stay in bed and she would personally take care of me. I realized that my biggest mistake was paying her that one compliment. But what can I do? So I was stuck in bed for three days, with her glued on me every single minutes, forcing chicken soup down my throat until I was more than ready to throw up. "Are you dying of pleasure yet?" I croaked out on the fourth day. "Yes, sir." She answered, stirring the steaming chicken soup. "Now, you stay in bed until I come back, you hear?" I couldn't believe it! Here I was, a grown man and a millionaire, been ordered around by a teen maid hired by myself. This wasn't right! I jumped out of my bed as soon as she left the room. I locked the door and pulled on my clothes. I noticed I had lost my expensive watch when I walked home that day. I must have had lost it in the water. Belle must have somewhere behind the waterfall that she stays at. That seems to be her home and where else would she be at if I almost drowned and she had to save me? Never mind all that. I managed to escape to the headquarters where Bob, Sam, and Draco are. During the days I was stuck in bed, there was a light rainstorm that kept the workers home for a day. "Okay, put those crates on the south side." Bob ordered, staring at a piece of paper. "Morning." I strolled over. Bob looked up. "Feeling better?" He smirked. "How can you bear to leave Sarah?" He clutched his hands at his heart and batted his eyelashes. "Oh, Master Karl is such a dear!" He mocked. I scowled and glared at him. "How is the business coming?" I asked, ignoring Bob. "We are clearing a road in the jungle to make way to lead to the Silk Road." Sam informed me. "The workers are planning that right now. We are probably going to get started tomorrow." I nodded my approval, but felt a little unsure of what I was doing. Do I really want the Sharira? "Okay. Listen, I'm getting headache again. I'm going to go back, okay?" I desperately need to organize my thoughts. "Sure." Bob smirked. "Go back to your darling Sarah." He said under his voice. I ignored that and headed back.  
  
I went back to the house and sat down at the shiny polished red wood desk. I took out my documents about the project of finding the Sharira and the palace under Dun Huang, but I couldn't concentrate on it. After about fifteen minutes of battling with my documents, I ended up staring outside at the garden. "Hey, Claire?" I suddenly called, rushing downstairs in the large Chinese mansion. The Chinese mansion smelled as fresh and new as it looks. A vaulted, beamed ceiling soared upward, and polished dark oak floors gleamed in the light streaming through colorful paper covering over the fancy designed windows. Platforms and mantels were covered elegantly and expensively with all the collector's items. There's an especially beautifully decorated room, filled with expensive objects arranged on polished wood tables and sparkling glass shelves. Claire looked up, startled, from the silverware she was polishing. "Yes, Master Karl?" The maid dipped into a low curtsy. Impatiently, I yanked her up and pointed toward the yard. "Those flowers out there," I pointed outside. "They are toppling over from the storm. Aren't they going to die that way?" She stared at me blankly. I stared back at her, frustrated that she doesn't get my meaning. "Never mind." I said impatiently. I shot outside. Before I myself knew what I was doing, I was in the dirt, digging and patting the flowers back again. But, considering that fact that I have never had an experience with flowers or gardening, I was awkward with the flowers. I took little notice of the maids that were staring at me from the window, whispering. "There." I stood up, finally satisfied with my work. All the flowers were up straight again. Belle would have been proud of me, for I have seen her taking care of the wild flowers growing around the clearing. She was proficient in taking care of them delicately. I walked back into the house, not caring whether there was dirt and mud all over my clothing. I had just put on a fresh suit when a runner came knocking on my door. "Yes?" I answered. "What may I help you with?" The little Chinese man bowed and said in broken English, "Master Bob like you to go to factory directly, sir." He bowed and went away. I followed him, wondering what could be so important. "Bob?" I called as I arrived the factory. Bob turned around from the man he was talking to. "Karl." He said, dismissing the man. "What's happened? Anyone got hurt?" I asked, concerned that some of the workers had gotten injured from the constructing. "Nothing emergency, I guess." Bob looked back to his paperwork. "But I just thought you would like to know that your little Asian beauty is confined in the town's police station right now." "For what?" I was shocked. Belle? In JAIL? "We don't know, all we know is--Karl, hold on a second! You don't even know where the station--!" I didn't hear the rest, I was running as fast as I could toward town, forgetting all about the limo that was waiting for me in front of the factory.  
  
"Belle?" I gasped as I crashed into the station. Two police turned to me. The station was a small room with perhaps just several chairs and a table. I learned that a station is different from an actual jail. Behind the policemen, sitting in a chair, was Belle. She looked surprised to see me. I could detect a flash a relief and security in her eyes. "What are you guys doing?" I demanded. The two policemen sized me up, recognized me, and looked apologetic. "We are sorry, sir, if we caused you any sort of delay." One spoke up. The other said something in Chinese. The one nodded and said. "We will make sure she doesn't bother you again." "What has she done?" I insisted. Both policemen looked at me, confused. "Why, she was trying to break into your house, sir." The one answered. "Thanks to an old man, he saw her and reported her before any damage was done." I looked at Belle. She didn't meet my eyes. "What's the bail fee?" I fixed my eyes steadily on Belle as I reached for my wallet in my inner suit pocket. The one police looked so shocked that the other asked his what was happening. They spoke a while in Chinese, and I didn't understand one word. "If you would like, sir." They nodded graciously. "She would be let out with no obligation if that is your wish." "That is my wish, but I don't want to take advantage of you, so give me the bail fee." I requested politely. After paying the amount of money, I took Belle by the hand and led her out of the station. "Sit." I gently pushed her down on a bench. She sat without a word. She looked at me. Her eyes were defiant and proud. "What happened?" I asked. She took something out of her pocket. "You dropped this under the waterfall." She said frostily as she tossed it into my lap. It was my gold watch. I could swear it was polished and shined. "You dived under the fall to retrieve this for me?" I asked, touched that she took the effort. She nodded coolly and stood up to leave. "Thank you." I stood up. She nodded again. Unconsciously, I pulled her to me and gave her a hug. This hug was something she wasn't expecting. I felt her muscles tense with my arms around her, then, hesitantly, her arms slid around me. Now that she got over the surprise, I was astonished to find that she was clinging uncontrollably around me. Her embrace was filled with longing and attachment. Then, she let go and, without a word, turned and ran out of my sight without looking back, leaving me to stare at her disappearing figure. I noticed her dark eyes had turned soft and was misted with unshed tears.  
  
~Belle~  
  
I raced into my safe zone, out of breath. I couldn't believe that just happened. What did I just do!? Why did I let him embrace me? He is an American, for crying out loud! I slid down against the cool stone of the waterfall. This was NOT RIGHT!! But I couldn't help thinking how warming that hug was. No one had treated me like this ever since I left China when I was four. I was confused. I have so many feelings in me that I couldn't analyze them all. I couldn't possibly starting to like him, can I?  
  
~Karl~  
  
Why would she try to break into the house? I wondered as I walked to the front door. I stood there, trying to figure out exactly how she was planning on breaking in. "Excuse me, Master Cheng." I called inside the house. Master Cheng was ordering the maids around. "Yes, Master Karl?" The old man looked at me, dismissing the maids. "Did you, I mean, have you..." I scratched my head. "Did you see Belle today?" I finally asked. "Why, certainly, Master Karl." "How did she try to break in?" "Break in? She never tried to break in, Master Karl." "You mean she didn't try to break in?!" I exclaimed "No, Master Karl." You elderly man took a bow. "She was quite polite at the door actually. But I knew her intentions. She couldn't possibly mean any good to you." I didn't answer him, but sank into a chair. What's wrong with Belle? Why didn't she explain that to me? Is it because she was too proud and didn't care a bit of what I think of her? It baffled me just to think how mysterious her ways are. I sighed and got up, I should be helping Bob at the factory. I shouldn't be letting him do all the work just because I was trying to figure why Belle was so mysterious.  
  
"We are almost ready for the trip to Dun Huang, Master." Sam said efficiently, checking off something on his paper. "Um, about how long?" I said uneasily. Somehow, I felt uneasy about this trip to find the hidden palace under the Silk Road. "Starting today, we are ready to clear a way in the forest to lead to the desert." Bob pinpointed the map. I leaned over and looked at it with him. I heard the machines behind us, busily chopping down the trees. Soon, it was so far away in the forest that the machine was a mere humming. "Which part are you going to cut down?" I asked all of a sudden, alarmed. Bob looked up. "Toward the west, of course." Bob looked surprised that I would ask such a question. "Are you going to be cutting down this part of the forest?" I asked hurriedly, drawing a circle around the place where roughly Belle lives. "Why, yes." Bob answered. "In fact, that's the center of it. Why?" I didn't answer him, I was running toward Belle's home. Her one and only home.  
  
When I got there, construction workers were already piling everywhere. Removing wood pieces, burning down tree stumps, running tractors over the woods and wild flowers. It was too late to stop them. The whole place was ruined. I looked around for Belle. She was no where to be found. "Morning, Master Karl. As soon as we clear a way through the woods, you'll be able to start on your trip. Wish you all the luck, Sir." A German officer told me. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks." I didn't see her anywhere. Wait. There she is! I saw Belle standing behind a tree on the other side of the forest. She was hidden in the shadow. She was plunging the needle in and out of the silk heartlessly. I realized the look on her face. It was the look of brokenhearted. A heart that was torn and cut. She was sewing her hurt and emotions into the cloths so she wouldn't start crying. "Belle!" I called over as I jogged over to her. She turned and set a frosty look on me. She was clutching her silk handkerchief in her hands. I guess that was only thing she had left. "Belle, I..." I trailed off. Surely, she thinks this is my fault. I thought about it. It was my fault. "It's gone..." It was spoken so softly that I had to lean closer to hear her choke out. We silently stood and watched them destroy the forest until the sun went down. "Come and stay with me." I found myself saying. "You ruined my forest and now you are asking to help?" She swirled to face me. Her eyes were smothering a very angry fire. I can just practically see fire jumping and dancing from her eyes. "Belle, I...I..." I stuttered. "I'll manage, don't you worry your little royal heart." She said icily before disappearing deeper into the woods.  
  
It was three days before I saw Belle again. It was a frosty, misty dawn morning. I was on my way to the waterfront, expecting some equipment to arrive. I opened the door and saw Belle sitting on the doorstep. I gasped. She had her head buried in her arms. Her thick hair fanned out on her back. I can see small puffs of what was suppose to be her breaths. I reached out and touched her, half expecting her to have frozen during the night. She jerked awake and jumped up. She looked like she hadn't slept for weeks. She looked at me and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. But I saw her set her teeth and refused to loose it in front of me. "Belle? What's wrong?" I felt like kicking myself as soon as the words slipped out of my mouth. What's wrong? Everything was wrong for her! "Would you like to come in?" I offered, trying to make up for my last mistake. Without a word, she followed me. "So..." I said after we settled in the large parlor. "Well, I thought..." She hastened to say. "What?" I leaned forward eagerly. She flipped her glossy black hair. "Well, since I need a few days to look for a place to stay, I considered your offer and thought you wouldn't mind if I stay for a few days." She finished proudly, but I detected something in her eyes. Fear of rejection? I wondered. "Sure, sure." I answered enthusiastically. "Stay as long as you want." She nodded gracefully. To me, it was more like giving permission than acceptation. I offered a hand to help her up from her chair. She ignored me as she pushed my hands away. Her handkerchief dropped from her lap and I reached down to pick it up. Before I had a chance, Belle had already retrieved it. I felt a surge of anger as I led her to a room. Why was she being so difficult? I had tried and done all I could, what else does she want? "Here's your room." I said coolly as I turned around to leave. I stopped as her soft voice reached me. "Karl?" I turned back. "Yeah?" I replied icily. "Um--thanks."  
  
~Frank~  
  
Well, so I skipped duty for several weeks, not that "Sir Karl" would mind. He hardly made it to work each day himself. Why? Because of Belle. My Belle. But I was not worried. During those days that I wasn't to work, I was checking out for the trip. I had a revenge planned. As far as I was concerned, Karl is not going to be getting the Sharira. I was. I gripped the medallion and stroke the smooth surface of the ruby and grinned wickedly to myself. All the research I have done about the medallion had not been wasted. I was lucky to locate the owner of this magnificent piece of jewelry. I learned that the medallion was stolen, the thief was going to sell it, but because of the fame the jewelry had, he had decided to wait until the incident was forgotten. He gave the medallion to his pal, who had no sense about jewelry, thought the genuine ruby and the gold were just an imitation. Unfortunate for the man and the thief, fortunate for me, I found the man and he sold it to me under a good price. He thought he was doing his partner a favor. The treasure will be mine. The power will be mine. Belle will be mine.  
  
~Belle~  
  
I am getting more and more confused by day, ever since the day I met him to now, two weeks after he offered me to stay at his house. I like Karl, yet I don't want to like him. I want to turn to him for help, yet I don't want to turn to him. What's wrong with me? I jumped as I accidentally plunged the needle into my fingertip. I was concentrating so hard on my thoughts that I forgot I was still embroidering. I watched as blood oozed out of the tiny prick, pervading on the white silk. I stood up and the piece of delicate lace silk dropped from my lap as I walked to the window. When I was small, I have always known that I don't belong in America. I have always wanted to return to China. I wasn't happy in New York and I always thought I would get happiness in China. But I had a dream the last night. A dream that got me thinking. I was in China, at my school. I stood in front of the room, helpless as the teacher told me where to sit. Unlike any other feeling, I had the confident feeling of belonging. I was with my own race. My Chinese companions. I wasn't scared like I would be in New York when I stood in front of everybody. I didn't say anything. I couldn't, I realized, I didn't know how to speak fluent Chinese, like the other kids. The only Chinese I know how to speak was the same kind I spoke with I was four. I felt like I was suffocating and was ready to burst. Ready to burst with what, I don't know. As I was ready to do the assignment, I noticed that my assignment were different from everybody else's. It was in English and the questions were different. I realized that I couldn't write Chinese either. I was definitely suffocating. I couldn't communicate with anyone. My partner was trying to tell me some of the things about China. I didn't understand very well. Finally, break was here. Everyone went to their own friends and chatted. I turned around and found a American kid sitting behind me. He was wearing a orange T-shirt and cap, unlike the uniformed Chinese students. I gasped and exclaimed in English. "Hey, man! I mean, what's up? What were they talking about in class? Why am I in this class? I didn't get, like, anything!" I exploded, and let out everything I had inside. I felt like a person deep in the water gasping for air and all of a sudden got fresh air. I was babbling, but I couldn't help it. I felt like I was free. An explosion of what I was holding inside of me. I jerked as I realized what I was thinking. I was with my own people, my own kind. And that kind was American. I turned my thoughts back to the window. It had a view of the port and the forest on the other side. The trail was almost cleared for Dun Huang. I was the last heiress to my acrobat family. I had the responsible of protecting the Sharira from the outsiders. But if I do that, that mean I would have to go against the only person that I... I stopped, startled. I couldn't believe what just flashed through my mind. Was I really going to say--the only person that I...cared for?  
  
~Karl~  
  
I walked through the forest to the last construction site. This time, I wasn't enjoying my walk, as I would have. The birds weren't chirping. The sun wasn't shining. There wasn't the peaceful tranquility of the forest. Everything was torn. No flowers, no trees, no nature. How can Belle not feel bad? Even I felt bad. The forest and clearing was a composed escape for me once in a while. Now, it isn't there anymore. I have been doing a lot of thinking these days. Why is money so important to me anyway? I am a millionaire, I don't need anymore riches. Ever since I met Belle, my life had been enriched. I had never noticed how empty and hollow my life had been until Belle entered it. Money means nothing now. The only thing that counts in this life is relationships. "Glad you can join us, Karl!" Bob called out as I broke through the forest. "We would be able to start on the trip the day after tomorrow. The equipment arrived and now all we need is to get those camels." "Bob." I interrupted. "I need to talk to you." Bob looked startled. "Sure, sure." He looked distracted as he led me to a quieter place. "So what's on your mind, old man?" "First of all, just because I am older than you, my dear cousin, it doesn't make me an old man." I started. "Second, I don't think finding the Sharira is a good idea anymore." "What?" "I just said that I don't think this is a good idea anymore." I repeated myself calmly. "What you are out of your mind!?!" Bob's screech filled the air. He dragged me into the remains of the woods. "How long have we been preparing about this? Oh, yes, only about several months, and all of a sudden, you are QUITTING!? What's wrong with you!? I can't believe you are been so calm about this! Like it's everyday news! Think of all the money we had spent on these! What are you thinking of? What the hell is wrong with you!?" "Bob," I patiently exclaimed. "Give me a reason why you want Sharira along with the treasure." Bob looked taken back. He scratched his head. "Well...satisfaction." He said. "Fame, riches, and power." "Which one of that do you not have?" "I have all of it, I guess. Except the satisfaction." I sighed. "We don't need to find the Sharira, Bob. We don't need it, why come and ruin another country's culture and history for our own satisfaction?" "Why not?" Bob was starting to sound defensive. I was loosing my patience. Was I really as idiot as my cousin only a few months ago? "Listen, if you want to go off and find that palace and get the Sharira, fine with me. But you are on your own. No me, no Sam, no Draco, no construction workers. Only if you are hiring them yourself. And--" "Hey, hey! I didn't say I was going off by myself." Bob grumbled. "I was simply asking. Man, I have forgotten what you were like when you blow your top." I gave him a look. He sighed this time. "Fine, we'll do it your way." Then he muttered to himself, "Why am I always doing thing his way? Why not ever my way?" I started to say something, but I noticed something unusual. "Bob? Tell me I'm just seeing things. Just tell me I'm seeing things." Bob turned and paled. Construction workers, Chinese people, German military forces, and other workers were advancing toward us. They did not look happy. I have a feeling we are in big, big, big trouble. "Boys, what's going on out here?!" Bob asked as people enveloped around us, yelling and complaining. We managed to escape to a higher platform. We stared down at the sea of angry people. "Uh oh." Bob muttered. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Sam and Draco weaving in the crowd trying to get to us. "Master Karl, I believe there is going to be great trouble." Sam informed me. "I believe I can see that." I said, exasperated. "But what's the trouble? What do they want?" "They are turning against us." Draco spoke. We turned to look at him. "Someone has been buying them." "Who?" Bob demanded. Draco didn't have a chance to answer as an uniformed officer came up to me and saluted. "Sergeant Erik, Sir." The young man reported in a heavy German accented English. "I have a message for Sir Karl." "From who?" I asked, taking the neatly folded paper. "I was informed not to tell you, Sir. Good day to you." He saluted again and stiffly walked away. The crowd continued to protest with the Germans in charge while I opened the note. "What did it say?" Bob urged. I didn't answer. I was shoving my way through the crowd. The rest managed to follow me closely as I ran up my mansion. "Belle?!" I shouted as I ran madly into her room. Our thudding footsteps echoing through the quietness of the whole house. I heard sharp intakes of breaths as we stared into her room. The room was ransacked. Chairs and tables tipped over. Broken pieces of vases, Chinese teapots, and teacups scattered the floor. Feathers from the slashed from the pillows and bed barely settled. I noticed Belle's embroidered handkerchief lay limply on the wood floor. Belle was gone.  
  
~Belle~  
  
I struggled against the chair that was I tied to. "I wouldn't try that if I were you, Belle." Frank drawled in his German accent. "You aren't going anywhere." I stopped and glared. That monster sat in the chair on the other side of the room. Another officer sat next to him, Lieutenant Denny. "Isn't she just the most bewitching pretty little creature you have ever seen?" He asked Denny, proudly inspecting his prize of the day. Denny nodded, fixing his amused eyes on me. I finally gave up struggling against the chair. It was no use, Frank knew me too well. "What are you two staring at?" I finally snapped. "A feisty little thing, too." Denny added. Frank nodded his approval. His eyes gleamed as they stared into mine. "Belle..." He taunted softly. "Belle..." "What!?" I spat. "You are even more attractive when you are angry, little lady." He smirked. "I want to show you something." He reached into his pocket for something, then he walked toward me. "I think you'll find this familiar." He opened his hand and dangled something in front of my eyes. My eyes widened and my heart stopped. There, in his grasp, laid the medallion. Heavy gold chains and thin twists of gold wire from which loops of diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires overlapped, meeting a single diamond-encircled huge ruby in the center. I must have been mesmerized, because he chuckled and pulled the medallion away and tucked it into his pocket again. Then, he leaned down until his face was leveled to mine. "You are going to cooperate, aren't you, Belle? You're going to tell us how to use the medallion." He traced his finger along my skin. I set my teeth, resisting the temptation of biting his finger off. "Because we both know what's going to happen if you don't." He said quietly, threat flooded from his voice. "Never! Besides, I don't know how." He gave a shrug and walked over to the little table where his switch laid. He fingered it. "I remember when you were little." He said without looking at me. "When they hurt you, you never cried. Not even a squeak. I waited day and night to see if you would cry. You never did. Why, I do believe you have never cried in your life." "Nothing has changed." I said frostily. "I have noticed." He replied. "You haven't changed much since you cutted my eye. You were so small when you arrived at school." He looked over. "What are you now? Fourteen?" I ignored and refused to look at him. The monster hated to be ignored. He strode over to me angrily. He reached out and roughly grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his sharp blue eyes. "I was talking to you." He growled. "So I heard." I looked him into the eyes without flinching. He dropped my chin, raised his hand, and was ready to hit me. A hand grabbed his arm. "Calm yourself, Frank." A voice said. Frank jerked his arm away from the hand. He turned back to the table, grabbed a pistol, and sat down. "You are going to get yourself in trouble one day with me, Belle." He remarked, cleaning the weapon, trying to remain in control. "Aren't I already?" I mocked dryly. He ignored me and continued. "And this time, Daddy won't be here to protect you." That made me look up. "What?" "I have given the orders to have our problem eliminated." "What problem?" That made him look up from his handgun. "You disappoint me sometimes, Belle." He chided. "What other problem except our own Master Karl." I felt the blood drain from my face. No! Before I knew it, I lost it. "Damn you, Frank!" I screamed. "You low down son-of-a--" "Now, now, Belle." He looked over at me sternly. "Only a naughty little girl cusses." "You--you..." I stuttered. I couldn't think of something bad enough to call him. "You know what else happens to bad little girls, don't you?" Frank continued, obviously enjoying himself. "Next time, you'll be dead instead of just a scar!" I screamed. He dropped his handgun as he stood up. He grabbed his horsewhip and was about to loose control when someone's knock interrupted him. "Captain?" Another young man stood at the door. Frank refocused on the newcomer and calmed down. "Yes, Sergeant Erik? Where are they?" "Pardon me, Sir?" The young man looked nervous. I don't blame him. Frank's face changed as he noticed the man's uncertainties. "Meet me in my office, Sergeant Erik, immediately!" He barked. "Yes, Sir." Erik scurried down to the office. "I'll be back, Belle. Meanwhile, behave yourself and await for my next visit." I was about to retort when Denny finally spoke. "Oh, she will, Frank. I'll make sure of that." "So Belle," he began pleasantly as he poured a glass of water. "Can I get you anything? Water? Any requests?" "Yeah, untie me and let me go." I said curtly. He stopped and looked at me. "I'd love to, Belle, but I can't." He said quietly. I was surprised that his eyes looked sad and sorrowful. "I have known Frank ever since we joined military academy together. We are really close." When I didn't answer, he asked, "Were you the one that gave him the scar on his eye?" "Yeah." "Why?" I almost said, "None of your business," but I thought he wasn't as bad as all the others. Besides, I'm stuck here, why not make the best of it? I shrugged. "Well, one night, when I was eleven, after they had switched me left, Frank came back." I told him, remembering back to that dark night. "He tried to, well, he tried to kiss me. He chased me around and tables got overturned. He forced me against the wall and pinned him arms beside my head so I couldn't run away. I grabbed the only thing I could find--a piece of glass from a broken vase--and sliced him. Now, I suppose, he's trying to get revenge for that night." "What do you think he's going to do?" I scowled at nothing in particular. "Whip me, probably. Ever since he was small, he had always wanted a chance to hit me. He never got one. He's got plenty of chances now." "I'm sorry." I looked up and saw his eyes. They were sympathetic and sincere. "I don't want any pity." I scoffed. "I'm not--" He began. "It's just that I have three little sisters and the youngest one is about your age. She special to me than all the rest. I really love her." "Yeah? Well, I haven't got a family. Nobody even likes me in this country." "I like you. I think you are a sensible little thing." "Don't call me a little thing." He laughed. His amber eyes lit up. "You're really a softie underneath, aren't you?" I asked. Denny me offered a frosty stare. "Why are you insulting me? I'm tough and mean. And don't forget that." But he broke into a grin. "Just don't tell Frank that I'm an old softie, especially in this case. He's going to be licking both of us if he finds out."  
  
~Karl~  
  
I sank into a chair, still clutching the handkerchief. Not Belle. Anything, anyone, but Belle. She's gone. "Karl?" Bob's voice came from behind me. "You okay? You, um, don't look so good." "Surprising isn't it? Maybe because I don't feel so good." I managed to croak out, my voice thick and cracking with emotions. I tried to smile, but failed miserably as I slammed my fist down on the oriental table. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!" I gritted my teeth, unable to control myself. "Damn that German!" I covered my face with my hand. I didn't know two teardrops were seeping from my eyes until I felt its dampness against the silk. The familiar smell from Belle's handkerchief drifted under my nose. "Okay," I ordered, gathering my acts. Those Germans are going to be back and from the way the note sounded, we should have been dead already. We have to be gone by the time they come back for us or else we'd be gone from Earth. "Bob, you go pack up our things. We need to leave immediately. Sam, go to the office and gather all of the remains of our plans, maps, and important documents. Don't leave even ONE thing behind." I turned to the Cantonese man. "What about me?" Draco spoke in his European accent. "You are coming with me." I grabbed Draco and dragged him downstairs with me. "Don't do anything outrageous, Karl." Bob called after me. "Don't be an idiot, Bob." I said tightly, looking back at my cousin's scared face. "Everything is already outrageous. This is war."  
  
"Okay, Draco." I directed after we sneaked into the factory where all the equipment is." Grab these crates of guns and follow me. Draco and I each towed a crate of guns from the office. "Now, we have to go through the forest to the construction place." "Why?" Bob looked confused. We had met them outside of the office. "Because if we don't hide, we are as good as dead." I explained calmly. "We have been given a second chance to live, I don't plan to abuse that opportunity." "Where are we going to hide in the construction place?" Sam looked exasperated...and anxious. "I happen to know a place. Now, follow me. And be quiet." I commanded I dragged the containers through the woods. "Shhh." I warned as we got near the clearing. German soldiers patrolled around the territory. "Now, you all listen to me." They looked at me expectantly. "The place we are going to hide out is behind that waterfall." Draco looked downed. "People patrol behind the waterfall, too." He pointed out. "No." I hissed. "Not BEHIND the waterfall, IN the cave, BEHIND the waterfall." Their eyes widened. "How are we going to get there?" Bob asked, looking alert. I studied the grounds. "There are three soldiers scouting in that area near the waterfall. We go from that back. I noticed the two of those guards laugh and leaves a lot together, but the third one..." I pointed to the third hard-faced man. "...He is an bit tough, we need you...Sam, to distract him." Sam gave a proclamation. "I can't do that, Master Karl!" He squealed. "I don't know anything about acting. I can't even say a lie without turning red. One mistake from me, we'd all be dead! I can't do this! This would simply not be wise to let me--" He blabbered. I interrupted. "It doesn't matter, Sam." I told him firmly. "We need you, none of us are really professionals, except probably Draco." Draco gave me a look. "Okay, maybe NONE of us have ever done this before. The next time the other two leaves, go out and distract him for as long as you can." Sam was ready to protest again, but I told him. "Come on, Sam. I don't even know where the back opening is. Humor me and go do some drama." Sam swallowed and nodded. I noticed sweat poured from his forehead. Bob was not that easy. "You don't even know where the back opening is?!" He hissed at me. "Why are we DOING this then!? I mean, you are playing with our lives here. No offense, Karl, you don't even know anything about hiding and killing bad guys. This isn't a movie, man! This is the real stuff! Not like the movies you watch on your little million dollar home theater! You are just a millionaire who was too scared to kill a cockroach when we first arrived." "I know this isn't a game, Bob." I said shortly. "But I can't afford to be a millionaire who doesn't know anything except ways to get more money. You might be surprised to know that those movies might actually help us some." Draco groaned. "Oh boy, so we are depending on some MOVIE scripts." He growled. "Those are fake, they have like tricks everywhere. None of that you see is true." Oh great. So I am dealing to one nervous sweating man and two grown man that are freaking out on me. I didn't have time to say anything because I noticed that the two guards just left, laughing. "Go!" I gave Sam a shove. The remaining three of us watched him approach the sour faced man gingerly. As soon as he got his attention, Sam began speaking in fake broken English. He did a great job of getting the guard to face the opposite direction from us, leaving Sam to face us. I must say, though, the guard didn't look too happy and Sam looked too nervous. I can swear that his legs were shaking. "Let's go!" I conducted. The three of us dragged our stuff and managed to escape to the back of the waterfall without anyone seeing us. Once we were back there, I proceeded in searching for an entrance. "Hurry up." Bob urged, after I picked and pecked all over the rocks. "I...can't...find...it!" I grunted. Draco peeked over at Sam. "You better hurry, Sam looks like he's almost done talking." He told us. "It isn't here--Whoa!" I gave a shout as the three of us fall into the entrance of what we thought was a thick bush. The entrance was so well hidden that you couldn't even tell there was an opening unless you fell through it. I shoved the two men off me and peeked over the waterfall at Sam and Sour-Face. Sour-Face jerked and looked our way. Sam almost fell dead. "Um, chen ni kian tu le, by touw." He said hopefully in Chinese. Trying to catch the man's attention with these unfamiliar words. Sour-Face paid no attention as he headed our way. "Quick!" I hissed. "Fluff the bush!" The three of us just barely managed to get the bush to look normal when Sour-Face came over. He looked around suspiciously, then shook his head and walked away. Sam looked so relieved that I wouldn't be surprised if he bursts out crying. "Where the heck are we? How did you know this place." Bob asked, fingering Belle's belongings." I swirled to meet him. "Don't touch anything!" I snapped. Bob yanked his hand from her elaborate art crafts. He looked surprised at me. "Where are we?" "It's Belle's place." I murmured, also mesmerized by her place. I looked up to see the sun shining down into the lagoon. Draco found a ledge to sit on directly behind the waterfall with the rock overhang sheltering them like a thick black umbrella. The water was clear and cool by the waterfront. If Belle swam around to the side and press her back against the rock until they could slide into a hollowed-out part of the wall, she could also get in that way. I was amazed at how much easier it was to hear the waterfall outside of the cave. In here, the gentle sound of water falling into the waterfall and the carefree spray was like a rhythm. Her things looked mysterious. The sun streamed into the little snug place and the thinly dusted furniture. Standing under the sunlight, I felt like I had just found the ancient hidden palace. I felt like I have just discovered a place from another century. The mysterious, enchanting world full of ancient secrets and enigma. Then something caught my eye. A picture that was hung on the wall. A picture of an Asian family. I slowly walked closer to it, eyes glued to the black-and-white photo, as if I was been sucked into the picture. The picture showed a man, a woman, and the little girl that was standing between them. Belle. I realized with a start. That little girl was Belle. The deep resemblance was unmistakable. But if I had been shocked then, I almost passed out right on the spot as my eyes reverted to something else. I wasn't fascinated in the family anymore. It's what hung around the woman's neck that I was interested in. A huge ruby medallion. I gasped, stepping back. "Karl? Karl?" Bob's voice broke through my thoughts. I focused and tried to answer. But the only noise that I can make sounded like a fish out of water, gasping for oxygen. "What now?" Bob's sigh sounds incredulous. "Have you forgotten our faithful partner outside of this lagoon?" His faraway-sounding voice sounded accusing. "No." I finally gulped. Belle was the last heiress to the Sharira, my brain kept screaming over and over as I peeked out of the side of the waterfall. Sam looks miserable. Worst, it looks like he was out of things to say in Chinese. We can hear Sour-Face growl in English. "Get on with you, you no good lousy scumbag!" At that, Sam basically fled away from the man. He disappeared into the woods before I could do anything. I groaned. My head hurts. How could Belle have been the heiress to the acrobat family and I never knew about it? How could this have happened? It wasn't her fault she didn't tell you. She had never liked Americans, a small part of my brain tried to convince myself. But I couldn't hide the truth. I was hurt and angry. She didn't trust me. She didn't trust me after all I have done trying to win over her trust. Did she live with me just to keep an eye on me? She had been my enemy all along. No, not my enemy. She hated Americans. No she hated me because she knew I was after Sharira. No, not exactly--Ugh!!! I shook my head, more than ever confused. "How are we going to find him now?" I managed to say without sounding like an idiot. I didn't let them know what I just learned. "Speaking of that, exactly how are you speculating to do with the Sharira and the Germans?" "Rescue the lady in distress, turn in the bad guy, get the treasure, save the world, and be the hero." I said without humor. The three of us bent over the maps and documents. After the Germans had raided our plans, there really wasn't much left except an inaccurate map. They have everything. The supplies, equipment, transportation, maps, compass, porters, food, and even Belle--the last heiress to Sharira. This whole thing discouraged me even though I didn't show it. "That sounds like something." The voice behind us replied dryly. We froze, not recognizing the voice. We shot each other warning signals and slowly turned around, our hands in the air. Draco turned around first and started laughing so hard that he was choking on the air. Bob and I swirled in surprise. Sam was standing in the lagoon behind us. "What? Don't remember me?" Sam scowled. "By the way, Karl, did I ever thank you for leaving me?" I was too busy to answer him. as soon as we'd found out that it was Sam, I turned back to the map. "Okay, so I heard that the trip to Duo Huang is over two thousand fifty miles and getting the treasure is not as easy as pie." I started, concentrating on the map. "I also heard that the lama trained a family of acrobats for this special occasion of protecting it from people like us." Bob threw his hands up. "We're dead. I knew it, I knew it, I have always known this would not work. And did I mention, we're dead?" I ignored him. "With the help of our own Draco and Sam, we are going to be alive with this is over." I continued, analyzing the map. Draco looked up, shocked. Bob was demented. Sam stared at me. "WHEN this is over? Are you telling me that it's not over yet?" Bob's voice was dangerously quiet. "No, of course not. Draco and Sam knows some martial arts." I indicated Draco. "And if we start on our original trail that we had planned tomorrow. We'd be able to catch up with them in Dun Huang." "We...are...going...to...Dun Huang?" Sam said slowly. "With what? They have dozens of expert porters leading them through the desert, how many people are even included in our group." Sam counted. "You, me, Draco, and Bob. The four of us--" "We are going to be fine. We are going to make it." I tried to sound confident, but even that plan sounded kind of infirm to me. "Like hell we are going to make it!" Bob exploded. "What are you thinking?! The only equipment we have is a few maps and two loads of weapon. Are we suppose to freeze at night, starve for several months, walk on food, and carry ammunition on back?!" "We have no other way. Do you have a better idea?"  
  
~Belle~  
  
"Okay, we'll camp here for the night!" Frank yelled to the groups of people. He rode next to my Arabian. "Beautiful place, isn't it?" He remarked, taking his handkerchief out to wipe his brow. Then he took his water bottle out and offered me a drink out of it. I didn't bother acknowledging his presence. "Oh, yeah. Untie her." At his command, one of his solider rode over and untied the rope that bounded my wrists together. "Now would you like a drink?" He offered. I ignored him and stared at the beauty of the desert terrain. He shrugged to himself and took a long drink. He'd have been a handsome looking young man if he wasn't such a bad image in my mind. He had golden blonde hair, grayish blue eyes, and sharply featured face. He's probably more than a head taller than me. "You are making this really difficult, Belle." Frank told me, screwing the cap on the bottle. "Since you are at it, why don't you just cooperate." He rode on ahead, leading my horse with him, since my horse reins were tied to his reins. "Because I'm not your little 'beck and call.'" I scoffed, shaking my wrist, trying to bring the blood circulation back. "I'm not an animal you trained to do your work for you, so why don't you just go snuggle up with a camel." He turned back on his horse and rode back to me, his eyes fiery. With one wrist around my waist, he pulled me onto his horse, seating me in front of him. With a hasty yank, he jerked my horse's rein off his. With a kick, we were off on his horse, speeding as fast as the wind, away from the camp. "You maniac!" I told him once the horse had slowed down and the group of people was far behind. "Belle," he said through gritted teeth, his arm tightened around my waist. He warm breath breathing on my bare neck. "You are going to have to stop behaving like this or I swear I'll do something I'm going to regret." "If you are trying to scare me, I'm not scared." I was bored with his threats. "Let's go back, you're disgusting me out." I squirmed in front of him and heard his low chuckle to himself. "Not before..." Before I could ask what he meant by that. He whirled me around pressed his lips roughly onto mine. I pushed against his chest, but he had a vice-like grip on me. "Ugh!!" I shrieked as I finally jerked away, wiping my lips as clean as I can. "That was DISGUSTING!!! You are so sick, Frank!" I slapped him with all my might. He grabbed my wrists with both of his hands. "Want another?" He smiled cruelly at me. His hands left my wrists to around my back and pulled me toward him. Just as he was about to bring his lips down on me again, I gave the horse a squeeze. "Whoa!!" Frank proclaimed as the horse sprinted forward. He let go of me to grab hold of the reins. He tried to stop the horse, but the beautiful, proud animal sprinted back to camp. As soon as we rode into camp, I slid off the horse and ran. Not to run away, but running away from him--the psychopath. Luck wasn't really on my side, for within a second, Frank's long stride reached me. "Let go of me, damn you!" I screamed as he swung me across his shoulders. "Stop squirming." He ordered, dodging my flailing arms. "And stop swearing. We have my dignity to think of." "Like hell I will!" I shrieked. "What dignity do you have? NONE!" "Shush up." He carried me across camp into his tent that his man had set up for him. Every men in the whole camp stared at us. Even Denny came out of his tent and looked at me with comical eyes. The trip with me across his shoulders must have done harm to his "dignity" because Frank tossed me on the cot and stood back, glaring at me. "You are to stay here for the night." He told me in a deadly quiet voice that left no room for protesting. "I don't want you running around camp. The only time you are leaving the tent is when I sent for you or if you have a guard to watch you." Oh no. "If you are going to sleep with me," I told his retreating figure, trembling slightly. "You've got to kill me first. I'll never sleep with you." He turned back. I saw his eyes smiling amusingly. "If that's what you think, Little Belle, then you are wrong. I'm not going to mess with you. In fact, the reason that you are sleeping in my tent tonight is so that NO ONE will be messing with you. I don't want you around camp, unprotected, with a few dozen men. You can have the cot tonight, I've got work to do." With that, he walked out the tent.  
  
~Frank~  
  
It always surprises me what that little girl is thinking. Quite charming and extraordinary, I should add. Bewitching little thing. I headed out of the tent to the bon fire in the center of camp, where the men were drinking. That reminded me, I desperately need a drink. It also always shocks me how much energy it takes to control that little girl.  
  
~Karl~  
  
Okay, it wasn't as terrible as I had calculated. If we compare it, we are actually doing pretty well. We each managed to get ourselves a horse and some equipment for the trip. And the distance we covered was amazing. "Don't you guys know how to start a fire?" I heard Bob growling at Sam and Draco. "You want to take a turn at trying to make a fire?" Sam snapped. Ever since we left the lagoon safely, he's been snappy. Bob shut up than. "Hey, Karl." Oh great, now he's bothering ME. "Yeah?" I focused on shaving. "So we covered about let's say fifty miles today, how long would it take to reach Dun Huang and their camp?" I splashed water on my face, trying not to imagine how Belle was spending her night. "Hopefully, we'll see some tracks they made tomorrow. You better catch some winks." I told him. "We are going to be riding more than twelve hours tomorrow." Bob groaned. "My back is already killing me." "Me too. We'd better get use to it."  
  
~Frank~  
  
"How many dead?" I frowned. This news was definitely not welcomed. "Five dead, Sir, and eight unconscious in fever." Sergeant Erik reported. "All in one day? Have the porters found out what it was yet?" "No, Sir. But they call it The Fever." "Do they have a cure." "No, Sir." "Do they know what caused it?" "They declared that it was part of the curse that the great lama had put on those outsider who seeks the Sharira." "Nonsense!" I spat. "Tell my men to take good care of themselves. We can't afford anymore losses."  
  
~Belle~  
  
I sat on the bed with the blanket around my shoulders, determined not to fall asleep. Late into the night, I stared at Frank's back. I could see the muscles under his uniform. He was bent over some documents in the dim lights, writing, studying, and planning. Denny stumbled in. Great. TWO men now, as if one wasn't enough. "Captain." Denny saluted. Frank barely nodded. "Evening, Miss Belle." Denny turned to me. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing in the middle of the night? Shouldn't you be sound asleep?" Frank turned around. "Belle? I thought you were asleep a long time ago." His voice turned from confuse and stern. "No." I said crossly, getting cranky because I was tired and irked that I had to sleep here tonight. "Go to sleep." Frank looked and sounded tired. "No one's going to mess with you. Didn't I tell you that?" "Was I suppose to believe you?" I muttered, trying to keep my eyes open. "Go to sleep, get some rest." Frank turned back to Denny. "Well, sit down." The men sat down and began to discuss. "If we keep on going tomorrow, we'd be able to make it to stop between stop two and three. We'd be ahead of ourselves." Frank said. "We can't afford to loose any time. Karl is probably hot at our trail. Erik told me that when he went back to get Karl and his party, they were gone. So was the one map, their belongings, and two cases of handguns." I perked up. Karl? After our trail? Unbelievable. I heard Denny laugh. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he high tailed back to United States. I doubt if he had ever gotten NEAR an animal. He's probably scared just to go into the market without his faithful sidekicks. I doubt if he's following our trail." "He's not scared." I quipped. "In fact, he's after your trail right now." They turned over to me. "And how might little Belle know?" Frank asked, annoyed at me. "I just know." "Go to sleep."  
  
I didn't go to sleep. In fact, for the next two weeks, I can bet that I haven't slept for more than eight hours in all. Sometimes, I'm so exhausted sometimes that I found myself dozing off on my horse. During the two weeks, our treasure hunting population reduced from several dozen to no more than a dozen. More and more people died as we traveled further and further. People have gotten lost, people have died for the lack of food and water, people have died from the heat, and people have died from mysterious poisonous scorpions and snakes. There are people who had fallen through the sandy land for no reason, I mean, just.disappearing-- like quicksand. But now, the most deadly of all was The Fever. The mysterious disease that healthy people were getting and dying for no reason. My situation weren't getting better. In reality, during the last few days, I was getting so weak that I found myself jolting in front of Frank on his horse because I wasn't strong enough to be riding my own horse. My head resting against his chest and his strong arms around me, holding the reins, as I ventured in and out of conscious. "Belle," Frank's courteous voice sounded far away. "We're stopping for the night." He jumped down the horse. Instead of sliding off the horse like I had been doing, I fell off, head first. Frank caught me. I heard running footsteps and the yelling for a doctor. The last thing that I heard in my mind was, "The Fever, she's got it bad."  
  
~Karl~  
  
"I found it!" We all heard Draco bellow from the other side. We hurried to him. "It doesn't look that old. Probably a day old. We're hot on their trails." Sam concluded, studying the trail horseshoe print. Many parts of prints on the trail were gone, cleared by the desert wind. If looked hard enough, we can just make out the horse prints. "Looks like their crew are getting short." I remarked. "The last trail we found, there were more prints." After about two weeks chasing Frank's crew, we were well used to riding and sleeping on the hard ground, though I have to admit that I still wake up feeling stiff. "If we ride faster and take less breaks, we just might spot them tomorrow or the day after." Bob was saying.  
  
~Belle~  
  
Hot. I am feverishly hot. My can feel my ragged breath. What's wrong with me? Why am I so hot? What is that hot, wet thing on my forehead? I yanked the thing off, threw the blankets off, and tried to get up. My movements were clumsy and my brain did not comprehend. "No, no, Belle." I heard a male voice said as I was pushed back in bed. The blanket was pulled over me once again. The wet thing was dipped in cool water and placed over my forehead once again. I realized it was a handkerchief. "Girl has fever." I heard an unfamiliar accented voice said. "We can see that." I heard another voice snap. Frank's. But this time, his voice sounded like it was flooding with concern. I opened my eyes. It wouldn't focus. I saw Frank and one of the Mongolian porters by the tent opening. Denny was beside me. "Denny?" My voice sounded raspy. "Shh." He placed a finger to my lips. "Rest." "Stay away from me." I rasped. "Don't catch the fever." "Don't worry about me, Belle. Just rest." Denny told me. "Frank's going to take a turn later." "We leave the girl, we go. She no get better. We leave." We both heard the porter say. "Like hell we are!" Frank exploded. I heard the sound that sounded like Frank dragging the porter outside of the tent. I heard loud muffled voices outside. "Don't worry about it." Denny whispered. "I know him. He'd be damned if he'd let anyone hurt you. Much less, leave you." "Maybe he should take the porter's advice." I said feverishly. "I don't feel very well. You guys can't stay with me, don't catch the fever." I felt a numbing sensation that pulled like quicksand, or and undertow, sucking me into a sea of darkness. I fought with the sensation, panicky, like a drowning swimmer. But the numbness crept upward, seizing my legs, then my arms, and finally my mind. "We will not leave you behind." Denny's firm voice drifted through my mind as I felt the cold, quiet terror of falling headlong into a dark and bottomless pit.  
  
I didn't know how long it had been when I woke up finding the feverish feeling gone. It was terrible during those days. Trapped inside the dimly lighted tent, burning, while days and nights passed and I went from conscious to unconscious. I went over to the water container, splashed water on my face, and walked out of the tent. I didn't see anyone at first, but I did see my horse tied up to a pole. I went over and stroked him. He seemed well fed and well taken cared of but where was the rest of the people? Then, as if heaven heard my question, I heard a voice behind me. "Glad you made it, little lady." I turned...and found my face buried in Frank's mustard colored uniform. I pushed away and scowled. He smirked and tweaked my nose. Annoying! "Where's everybody?" I asked instead. The camp looked deserted. "Oh, I sent them ahead. It's just the Po Che, Denny, you, me, with Max, my Cousin Vincent, and George." He answered, draping his arm casually around my shoulders. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. When he whispered in my ear, "I'm really glad you're alive, Belle." I slipped out from under his arm and noticed Denny coming out of one of the tent. Po Che, the Mongolian porter, walked in front of him with a natural scowl on his face. Max, Vince, and George followed close behind Denny, who was giving them orders. Max had chocolate brown hair and cruel eyes. Vince was a tall blonde with piercing blue eyes and scowling face. George, on the other hand, was dumpy and his face was red from the effort of trying to keep up with the rest of the tall fellows. "Since you insisted on my companying you, we might as well as get going." I turned back to my horse and saddled him. He whinnied. "No, Belle, not that horse." He caught my hand. "What's wrong?" "We need a horse to carry the equipment, you'll be riding with me." He straightened his collar and smirked. "I have grown quite fond of our rides together." I turned to him with a defiant expression. "No." I told him firmly. "Excuse me?" He scowled. "I don't remember giving you an option." "No, you didn't, but I did. If my horse is needed to carry equipment, then I'm riding with Lieutenant Denny." I indicated Denny, who flashed me a winning smile. Frank's scowl deepened. He shot me a dark look of repulsion, ready to say something, but changed him mind. He shrugged and turned to Denny. Denny immediately straightened and saluted, putting on a serious expression. "Objections, Lieutenant?" "No, Sir." "Then let's go."  
  
~Karl~  
  
"We are hot on their track. They might have left, maybe...an hour ago?" I said, feeling the warm stone from the fire. "How far away is Dun Huang?" Bob inquired. "The part of Dun Huang we're going to is about a day and a half." Sam volunteered. "We'd be there by the end of tomorrow, and we shall have a good night with real food and a real bed." "Don't forget the Germans." Draco muttered. "What about the Germans?" I turned. "They...can...kill...us..." Bob emphasized every word. "I'm not worried about Sam, Draco, or myself, but I sure am worrying about you. You don't even know how to handle a handgun." I narrowed my eyes "Of course I know how to handle a handgun." I snapped, feeling my face heat up with embarrassment. "Really, well then, CATCH!" without warning, Bob tossed a miniature handgun at me. "Arghhh!" I hollered and jumped back. The gun landed in the sand with a dull thud. "Now what was I saying?" Bob jeered. "It's not like you're doing anything constructive." I shot back. "Oh yeah? I'm not the one who got us into this mess!" "My fault? Who was the one who bothered me day and night about my money and the Sharira?" "Yeah well, if you hadn't gone after that girl day and night, we WOULDN'T BE HERE!!!!" "If YOU had been doing a good job of managing the company, they wouldn't have turned against us! Both you and I thought you would do a good job, but we both knew that you couldn't handle the expedition by yourself!" With that, Bob was gone. But so was I. We both charged into each other and twisted into a mess in the sand. "Hey! Break it up!" Draco bellowed as he and Sam tried to pry us apart. Considering neither us knew how to fight very well, not much damage was done except for our dignity. "We are tired and snappy because of this trip, no reason to kill one another." Sam told us soothingly. Bob and I refused to meet eye contact, until Bob looked up and snapped. "We wouldn't be on this trip if it wasn't for him!" He spat. "You lousy--" I shooked Sam's grip on me and lunged at Bob. Before I got to him, though, I crashed into Draco. I felt Bob crash into Draco's back. "Stop, both of you." He ordered coldly. "The only way of surviving through this is to stick together." "Yeah, the only way we are getting through his alive is to stay together. That's the only way." Sam repeated, digging through the bags and pulled out two packages. "Now who want's to help me cook the chicken feet for tonight's dinner?"  
  
~Bob~  
  
Okay, so I kinda feel bad that I dragged Belle into this heated conversation. I liked Belle. She seems awfully sweet. There was an international flair about her, and she was intriguing. Her long, silky black hair hung over her shoulders, and I remembered her when she peered at us with a delicate smile. Arghh!! I can't believe I just thought that! I sounded just like Karl! Just because I was labeled the silly American cousin of Karl, but that doesn't mean I'm always wrong.  
  
~Frank~  
  
I watched with narrowed eyes as Belle relaxed on the horse with Denny. Vince and Max rode on either side of them to my command. I didn't have to sulk for long. I sighted something a good distance away. Po Che rode up to me. "Dun Huang." Po Che pointed. "We stay here tonight, tomorrow, we enter city." "Why are we staying here for the night?" I questioned. "We can make it by sundown." Po Che glanced over at me, terrified. "No." He insisted. "Bad spirits. Angry when disturbed. We camp here, make fire, ceremony for the spirits." I scowled. "We are here, we'll find somewhere to stay in Dun Huang. Let's go." My voice left no room for arguments. I chucked my horse into a gallop. With a glare, Po Che followed me, still trying to convince me. "Bad idea, Sir. It's not a joke." "We'll be fine!" I snapped, my patience wearing as thin as the city on the horizon.  
  
~Belle~  
  
Everything was deathly quiet as we entered the deserted city, only the chilling sounds of the blowing wind and the rhythm of horsehooves hitting the dirt. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Frank reach for his handgun. We rode through the city of Dun Huang, not a living soul was showed up. After another two hours, we reached Mingsha Mountain, Dun Huang where they called the "Cave of the Thousand Buddhas." There, over a thousand caves were cut into the 1600-meter-long cliffs and still 492 remained opened. My hand went to my lips when I saw the terrible sight. There were people dead everywhere. Blood had spurted from every opening on their body and their bodies were half rotted up. The remains of bodies were covered with flies and buzzards soared in the air above. I felt Denny's sharp intake of breath behind me. "The spirits were angry." Po Che murmured. Even the horses seemed so spooked that they reared up, snorting loudly. Denny didn't have to give his horse and kick to sent both of us flying up a range of rocky bluff. "You don't need to be seeing that." He muttered as our horse finally stopped, out of breath. "Denny!" I heard a bark behind us. Frank rode up to us, his usual scowl on his face. "Until I have given the order, you and Belle will not be riding away from the party! Is that clear enough to you?" "Yes, Sir." Denny allowed obediently. "Now then, Belle." Frank turned his gaze on me. I shuddered from his glower. "Now comes the time where you'll be handy. Which cave is it?" "Was I suppose to know?" I snorted. Frank shoot daggers at me with his eyes. "I know that you know, Belle. Might as well as let it out." He said coldly.  
  
"I really don't know!" He jumped off his horse and strode menacingly toward our horse. "Frank..." I heard Denny said lowly behind me, almost dangerously. I felt his muscles tense. Frank paid no attention to his lieutenant. He wrestled me off the horse and set me before him. "Show me the way or so help me God..." He growled heinously. "But I don't even know what to do!" I protested. Which was true. All I really know was the traps inside the cave. I had no preparation for distinguish the caves apart! All I knew was the medallion had something to do with it. Frank dangled the ruby medallion in from of my eyes. "That's why we have you and this. Together--if you cooperate--we'll have the way in no time." The ruby medallion looked even more magnificent in the setting of the sunlight. The redness gleamed off and reflected the red tint on the sandy ground. Frank hauled off and almost hit me, instead though, he grabbed my shoulder and shook me until I felt that my head was about to snap off. "Frank!" This time, Frank paid attention to Denny's voice. I wasn't surprised. Denny's voice contained a chilling resonance in them. Okay. Normally, Denny's this soft, sweet, marshmallow guy that never even raises an eyebrow with any hint of negativity. He never even objects to the stupid things Frank orders him to do. But that Denny must have been abducted by aliens, because this Denny was just shooting lasers at Frank and smoke was practically coming out of his nostrils. Frank stopped and shot the same look of death at Denny, intimidating him. Then, he turned back to me. I was almost ready to burst into tears, but I set my teeth and refused. I never cry, I insisted stubbornly to convince myself. I won't start now. "We'll set up our camp here tonight." Frank's voice also had a deadly tone in them. "And if you know what's good for you, little girl, you'll find the right cave tomorrow." He threw the medallion on the ground and stomped away with Denny heading the different direction.  
  
~Karl~  
  
"'There it is!" We heard Sam bellow. "I can see the city!" I heard a few a cheers around me. There, at the end of the horizon, was a line thin city. At the dawn's light, it was barely viewable. "Let's go!" I yelled, giving my horse a kick. My heart was not on the treasure that I was so eager to discover when I first arrived this country. All I have in mind was Belle's face. I was still provoked that Belle never told me about her relationship with Sharira. And I was going to tell her exactly how I felt as soon as I see her.  
  
~Belle~  
  
Taking a few deep breaths, I sneaked out of the tent the next morning. Thank God Vince was half-asleep outside of my tent. It was easy to see that Vince was related to Frank. Both of them had natural scowls, piercing blue eyes, blonde hair, and a tall frame. I took the medallion out of my pocket and fastened the clasp around my neck for safekeeping. The necklace was so heavy that I doubt if anyone can wear it without breaking their neck. I need time to myself. I knew Frank well enough to know that he wouldn't hesitate to do whatever he would do to get the information out of me. But the point is: I really, truly do not know which cave it was or how to use the medallion. Looking around, I found the perfect place. There, under the glaring sun, was a statue of earth that was shaped like a cylinder. The top wasn't very dangerously high, but it was high enough to get away from everything. Slowly, I walked toward it. As I got to it, it seemed like steps, with clay layered onto each other. It was almost like someone made it. I climbed up the top and sat down, enjoying the gentle breeze that blew my way. I stared into the sun. A huge flaming ball that was coming up the horizon. Suddenly, my heart stopped. There, to my front left and front right--the north and south cliff--my ruby made streak of red tinted ray to both walls, in result, a red line formed in front of me, making a triangle, with me at the tip of the point. I later learned that the reflection was caused by two hidden rubies buried in the cliff. But that was not all. The amazing thing was, from long red beam in front of me, at the perpendicular angle to the center of the sun, a ray streaked back to where I was sitting. Amazed, I watched the ray make contact with the ruby. So now, the medallion in front of my chest had three of what looked like laser beams shooting out of it, making triangles. "Find the lama's settee. From there, face the raising sun. Nature will show you the rest of the way." My mother's words came back to my mind. This must be the great lama's settee! But how can this show me which cave it was? I wondered silently. As if God was showing me the answer to my own question, I shifted little. I noticed that the ruby was no longer the object that was absorbing the red beam. Something behind me was. I stood up and looked back. There, the glowing beam shined straight into a cave. Then, almost like magic, the whole cave blurred and the beam evacuated colors 360º degree around the whole opening of the cave. The rainbow colors became so bright that I had to turn away from the brilliant blazing light so I wouldn't blind myself. When I turn back, everything was gone. The vivid red beams, the brilliant lighted cave, the sun had set, and my ruby turned dull. I wondered if I had dreamed the whole thing. Apparently not. As soon as I got down from the lama's settee, a hand jerked me over roughly, covering my mouth. "So we have found the cave." A voice lowly growled into my ear. At first, I thought it was Vince, but I realized that it was Frank. Vince was standing a distance away from us, grinning wickedly. Talk about family resemblance. "So now, we can proceed our journey. You had better be prepared, Belle. Because you are going to be leading us though the cave to Sharira."  
  
~Karl~  
  
We rode into the deadly quiet city. The sight of the dead troop scared us so bad we decided to take the other way to the Mingsha Mountain. As we reached the "Cave of the Thousand Buddhas," I heard voices. "Let go, damn you!" A girl's voice screamed. A voice that I would recognize anywhere. All the thoughts about her betraying and disloyalty to me flew out of my mind as I sped to where the voices are. As they came into view, I saw a blonde haired young man dragging Belle into the cave with him. "Belle!" I hollered. I ducked as Frank pointed a handgun at me and fired. The bullet ripped a piece off the rock beside me. "Get your hands off me!!" I heard her scream. "Hold on!" I hollered across the terrain. "I'm coming!" I was sliding down the cliff so fast that the dust in front of me was thick. I was coughing and scarcely noticed that belle was practically being carried into the dark cave. Several more bullets whistled pass me. "I don't want to go in there, you jerks!" She demanded. "I don't know anything. LET GO, Vince!!" "BELLE!" I yelled once more as she disappeared into the cave. "Karl!" I saw her pull back her head out of the cave just far enough so I could see her face. Her pretty face was filled with terror and unmistakable fear. For the first time I have ever heard her voice, I felt my heart froze with more fear then I could ever have imagined. "Duck!" I heard Bob's voice shout behind me. And before I knew what was happening, Bob's body crashed into mine and we both landed in the dust. "What did you think you were doing? Standing there like a statue so you could get shot?! Didn't you see that fat dude pointing his machine gun at you?" "No." Suddenly, two more bodies were collided on top of us. "What do we do now?" Sam said in a whisper that screamed in my ear. "We follow them, I suppose." I whispered back. "There's bound to be more routes in the cave, Karl." Bob argued. "And how do we know that they aren't waiting for us somewhere we don't know and kill us?" "We don't." I replied, "We'd have to take our chances. Belle is the heiress, she would know the way to Sharira, if we don't follow them now, we'll never recover Belle nor Sharira." "Do you think this is safe?" Sam queried. "Don't be silly, Sam. None of this is safe." Bob answered for me. Ignoring them, I asked, "Are you guys ready?" In return, I got three blank looks. This was going to depend all on me.  
  
~Belle~  
  
"This isn't very safe, you know." I said uneasily as the men dragged me through the assemble of rocks in the cave. "I really don't know what to do." so I had found out how to use the rube medallion, but I still have the crystal to think about. "Shut up." Vince gave me a shove. Frank gave him a dirty look, waving his torch menacingly. "Sir, how do we know which way to go?" George puffed behind all of us. A scared look was forming on his face. He gave a shout as some rocks fell on him and jumped aside, crashing into Max. All of us stopped to look at him with disapproval. Max gave him a look that made his eyes seem even crueler.  
  
"Watch it, Fatso!" He snapped, waving his gun in George's face. George cringed, took out a dirty handkerchief, and mopped his face. "Sorry." He apologized. "No point in picking on him, Max" I scoffed sarcastically. "All of us are scared. Even you." "You talking to me, girl?" Max snarled, taking a menacing step toward me. "You will address me as sir and I should punish you for back talking. I should--" I believe he would have done something outrages if Vince hadn't jerked me away and meet face to face with Max. "Back to your station, soldier boy." Vince growled. Max gave another jeer, before stomping back to his position. "If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut next time." Vince said harshly at me. His icy blue eyes nearly froze me to death, they were so cold. I followed his advice and kept quiet as we advanced deeper into the cave. It was getting cooler and damper. The only sound you can hear was the sound of dripping water. "Why are we all so quiet?" I whispered loudly. Everyone jumped, even myself. I hadn't count on my voice sounding so loud in the cave. It sounded like a scream. I heard some of them swore. Frank was on me in a blink of an eye. "Stop that!" He hissed. "Don't ever do that again, or I'll--" "Why, you scared?" I taunted. "And whacha going to do? Spank me?" Oops. I hadn't planned on saying that. Frank would have done it if Max and George hadn't interrupted. "I told you we should have just killed her." Max said hardly, his eyes as cold as steel. "Come on, let's get going!" George whined. "It's absolutely unbearable in here! I'm scared and I--" before Max shoved George against the wall with his machine gun against his neck. "You are scared, George?" Max jeered. "Then why don't you go back to your mommy, huh? Shut up or I'll make sure you do myself!" With a jerk, Max pulled George off the wall and shoved him in his place in the line. "Frank, what about Karl and his clan?" I heard Denny ask Frank. "We can't worry about them now," Frank answered. "We have to get to Sharira first, we'll kill them later." "Do we know where Sharira is?" Vince asked. Both men turned to me. "Uh, you guys? If you think I know where Sharira is, I don't." I lied uneasily, backing up. They didn't have to reach for me, before I can get more than three foot away, I felt someone's arm locking around my neck. "I thought I already gave you a warning." Max's tobacco breath came next to my ear. "You'd better tell us where the Sharira is, girl." "Fat chance." I gasped, trying to pull his arm off my neck. Max looked up at Frank. "Allow me to handle this." He gripped me firmly by the shoulders and marched me to the end of the line. The he reloaded his gun with a metallic click that sounded like a shot. "Let's talk." He said, his voice cold as ice in the hollow stairwell. "Let go of me." I twisted, trying to free myself. "In due time." Max dug his fingers into my shoulders and glared down at the defiant me. "We are going to get a few things straight. First of all, I don't feel sorry for you because you are an orphan girl. I think you're a snotty little brat. But neither of us are in the mood of dealing with a girl and I don't want to see a pretty little thing like you getting hurt, I'm going to offer you some friendly advice." Max leaned his face into mine until our noses were almost touching. "Shape up and followed our orders or I'll personally make certain you have the most miserable time of your earthly existence." I opened my mouth, but Max clamped his hand over it. "I'm not finished. Don't take me on, kid, because you'll lose. I'm bigger than you and a whole lot meaner. I know all the tricks because I've used them myself when I was your age. In short, you've met your match, Belle. Now, you march yourself out there, tell Frank and Vince you're sorry you've been acting like a little brat, and then start helping us. Do you understand?" Max must have felt my mouth working against the palm of his hand. Because he warned softly, "Don't even think about biting me, because I will bite you back or maybe kill you while I'm at it." He removed his hand. "Now march!" I felt his gun against my back, probing me. "I'm sorry I've acting like a little..." I recited obediently and scowled. "A little what, Belle?" Max said softly behind me, nudging me with his gigantic bazooka. "Brat!" I spat the word out. Denny looked disgusted. Frank and Vince looked amused. The temptation was too big not to wipe that smug look off their face. "And I'm sorry that you guys are the biggest idiots in the world!" I added. The gun jabbed at me so hard that I jammed into Vince once again. "That was NOT part of the script!" Max snapped. "You'll pay for that!" With that he grabbed me roughly by my arm, attempting to give it to me good. I jerked my arm away and we both toppled over Vince and Frank. The fire went out with a silent hiss in the puddle on the damp ground. "Damn it!" I heard Vince cuss under me. He had apparently fallen on something. Something whistled through the air. Many of them, in fact. I was nervous. My mother had told me some of the trap but I guess, she didn't tell me about all of it. I have to figure that part out by myself. "What the he--" We heard George whimpered before he moved toward us in the dark cave. Before he reached us, we heard him scream. It chilled me to the bones. It chilled the others too, for I felt them tense and stiffen under me. "Stay down!" I heard Denny yell at us, just as I was about to get up from the human pile. Arms pulled me down. I heard Vince grunt as my head hit his nose. I rolled over a little and found myself looking into Frank's blue eyes. His arms locked on me, forcing me to be transfixed on his chest. "Okay, I think it's over." Denny's voice sounded uncertain and scared. We sat up cautiously. George moaned, his breathing became more rapid. Then it was silent. "Oh God..." This time, Denny's cracked voice sounded thick. He was beside George. "George?" "Is he--?" I croaked. "Yes." Max had made it to George and was examining him. He shook his head. "He's dead." He said gruffly. "Of what?" Vince pushed me aside and crawled over to the other. Frank picked up something by the tip painstakingly. "Poison darts." My eyes widened. This was NOT good. All I had in mind was to find the Sharira and leave. Not to stand in the cave and watch some deadly traps kill all the people in our group. "You got something to say, Belle?" Vince growled, noticing my expression. My eyes left the limp body of George with darts all over his body. His blood moved slowly toward us. "No." "Anyone else want to say anything?" Vince glared at the rest of them. "Hey, all I got to say is I hope you guys know what you are doing. I'm beginning to have second thoughts on this trip." Max shrugged. "Really? Why don't you go home to your mommy?" I couldn't help saying. Watching Mr. Tough Guy turning chicken was just too comical. He looked like he would've slugged me if Denny hadn't interrupted by saying, "He's right. We don't know what else might be in there. It could be a lot worse." Frank looked really annoyed. "Why must I be stuck with a whole bunch of ninnies anyway?" He snapped. "If you guys aren't going to act like soldiers, go ahead and leave. I'm not gonna beg you to come with me. But that means you'll be forgetting about your share of the riches." They all looked at each other and Max said grudgingly. "Alright, we'll stay with you but if one more bad thing happens, I'm out. I'm not dying for something that the girl wouldn't even tell us where it is." He waved his gun in my direction. "Nag, nag, nag. If I wanted to here any nagging I would've stayed home and listened to my nanny." Frank glared at them. "Let's go then." We all followed behind our leader, knowing he was worth the least so he can be the first to die. He didn't seemed to care as long as he sees his precious Sharira before he dies. Vince walked behind me, his eyes darting every which way suspiciously. Denny gripped his handgun so tightly that his knuckles were white. Max looks like he's trying to be tough but I can see that he was failing miserable. And to think Frank thought he was the one stuck with ninnies. I was the one stuck with ninnies. Suddenly I heard a holler. Our heads snapped around. Max seemed to have seen a spider crawling on the rocks beside us. Frank looked like he was about explode. "Would you stop acting like my grandma and start acting like a man?! It's a spider, haven't you ever seen a spider before? I'm sick of your entire sissy act. Next thing I know you'll start crying 'cause you broke a nail!" "It's not just a spider, it's a tarantula! What if it bites me?" Max's voice shook. "Then bite it back!" Frank snapped back. "Then shoot it!" Vince barked the same time as Frank. Denny looked just as annoyed as I did. Max apparently liked the shooting ideal better. He cleared his throat and cocked his gun, aiming at the spider, pretending he knew what he was doing all along. "Look, we can't argue right now. We should just get the Sharira and leave." He said. "And who do you think you are?" Frank scowled. "I lead this group, you all follow my orders, UNDERSTOOD?" Someone must have gotten out of the wrong side of the bed. Frank was in a very bad mood. Denny glared at him. "I'm just trying to make sure we make it out alive, not killing each other in here." Now, he had a very good point there. Frank must be stupid because he didn't think so. "I personally think it might be a better idea if we had all died in here." He shot back. "Nobody cares what you personally think." I muttered. He glared at me. "Um, Frank, um," Vince stuttered, looking beyond Frank. "Um, Frank, um," Frank mimicked. I turned and saw what Vince saw. There, right behind us was a row of human statues stretched down what seemed like endless steep steps. The statues looked real enough to give all of us a good scare, even Frank. "They're statues." Frank said shakily afterward, sounding like he was trying to reassure himself instead of us. Then, he got his grip and shoved me forward. "Let get moving!" He bellowed to the rest of us. His voice echoed through the whole cave as we cautiously walked down the damp stone steps.  
  
~Karl~  
  
"Coast clear." I heard the hoarse whisper of Draco as he gestured. "Which way do you think they'll take?" Sam whispered to me as we move quietly through the dark cave. We made it quite far before we saw it. The dead body of a person. We got closer and saw that it was the fat dude that hangs out with Frank. "They must've come this way too." I remarked. "We can see that." Sam said. Draco was studying the arrow on the floor. "Poison darts." He said. I stared. "P-p-poison d-d-darts?" Bob looked nauseated. Draco nodded solemnly, pointed at the microscopic cord that lined the trail. "The ancient people are pretty smart, aren't they?" I said, trying to sound sure of myself. "Smart and extremely deadly," Sam remarked. "You got that right." Bob muttered. "Karl, I really hope you know what you are doing. I mean, I REALLY hope you do. Who knows what other kind of traps they have in here?" "At least we are following their trail." I pointed out. "They would be through all the traps before us. At least I hope." We came to a stop when the route became forked. Draco had barely got the words of which way we should go out before our torch was blown out. "What's wrong, now?" I muttered to myself. I fumbled in my pocket for the matches. Finding my matches, I grabbed and struck it against the matchbox. The torch flared up just in time for me to see Bob holding another match dangerously close to the sleeves of my shirt. "Watch it!" I jumped away and glared at him. "You want to burn me to a bloody crisp?" "Hey, you guys." Sam said in a whisper. "Look at this." We all gathered around him. We stared at the boulder for a while. Then I broke the silence. "What are we looking at?" I said in a whisper that might as well be a scream. "Shhh." Sam hissed as Bob pointed at the rock. "Can't you read that?" I looked a little close and noticed the faint scratches on the rock. "Sharira. Breeze, kneel. Stone, cracked. Third step." I read aloud from the fragile words. There was also a arrow pointing to the right. "But what do they mean? They sound like codes." Draco frowned at the boulder. We studied words. "Any thoughts about this, Karl?" "Well, I don't know what it means," I admitted, examining the words once more. "But I have a feeling that Belle left this. It must be important. She would know, anyway." I scowled at myself. "Why would she know?" Sam dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand. We walked into the right tunnel. "Yeah," Bob added. "It's not like she's the heiress to Sh--" He stopped in the middle of the sentence from the look I'm giving him. He shook his head, his eyes wide. "Uh huh, Karl. You don't know that...it's just your...imagination fooling with you!" "I do know, Bob." I said sadly as we kept walking. "I saw the proof with my own life. Trust me, I know. I just couldn't believe why she didn't-- " "Whoa!" We heard Draco exclaim in front of us. We hurried to catch up with him. There in front of us, was a narrow route surrounded by steep cliffs that we can't even see the bottom to. The more confusing thing is that each one of the slabs of stone that formed the trail had a letter imprinted on it. "What could this mean?" Sam murmured. Bob took a step forward and the stone shattered. We all dove for him as he started to loose he balance. "I don't know about this, you guys." Bob said unsteadily, dusting himself off. "The only thing I know is that this requires a code." "Code...that's it!" I snapped my finger. "That's what Belle was leaving for us! Let's see, what was the first clue she gave us?" "Sharira." Draco said helpfully. Sam shrugged. "We might as well as try it." I said, taking a step boldly. "I'll go first. Don't ANYONE look down." I put one of my foot on the "S" stone step. It seems solid. I put my other foot on "H" step, and closed my eyes tightly. Nothing happened. Cautiously, the four of us made it to the other side. Along the way we saw plenty of other rocks that had dismembered into deep ditches. We were all breathing heavily when we reached the other side. "I would get prepared if I was you," I gasped to the others. "I have a feeling that the next trap is going to be really dangerous." "Nothing could be worse than what we just went through." Sam said firmly, panting. "I don't know, but 'breeze, kneel' really don't sound good." I answered a sinking feeling in my stomach. I was the one who knows the most about this cave. The lamas had designed it so that no ordinary human being would make it to Sharira, what makes us think that we'd make it? But the biggest question was: how many of us would last till the end?  
  
~Belle~  
  
"You guys aren't scared, are you?!" I sighed as I heard Frank demand. I hope Karl and his group has gotten my codes. I don't know how I would know what's happening and how to avoid it, but I just. knew. There's this thing in my soul that telling me what to do. I just hope I can depend on it. I really don't want to face what's going to be next without knowing. "We aren't scared!" Max defended for himself. "It's just that the last trap had us a little nervous for the next one, that's all." I stood aside a sighed. This group is definitely getting on my nerves. Why are they so scared? If they happen to die, they die. Nothing they can do about it. "Nervous about what?" Frank snapped. "Frank," Max gave a harsh laugh. "That tunnel is covered by spider webs for centuries. There is no way I'm going in there." "Yes you are." Frank's low, growling, deliberate voice brought my head up to look at them. Frank was pointing his gun at Max's temples. "Frank, don't do this." Max's voice was shaky as perspiration was formed on his brow. "But I am doing this, Max." Frank's voice had no leniency to it. "Now, you go first." "How come you aren't going first, Frank?" I spoke up. Okay, so Max was not exactly my favorite person, but I can't stand seeing Frank bullying someone to their deathly sentence. "Are you scared?" I couldn't help saying. "Hey! You watch yourself, little girl." Frank reverted his gun to me. "Yourself, your language, and your manners. Remember what rank you are. Don't think that I wouldn't correct you in a way you wouldn't want." "Why don't you make her go first?" Max sounded frantic. "She probably knows how, you know." "You are first, Max." Frank told him. "Go on." "Frank, please..." Watching a full-grown man begging for his life from another man is definitely sickening. I felt nauseated as Frank slowly shook his head coldly. "Frank..." I started in. "Stay out of this, Belle!!" Frank's sharp voice echoed around the gigantic cave. Realizing his fate wasn't going to change, Max started slowly toward the steps that lead to a different world. Brushing aside the thick web, Max walked up the last step. No one breathed as Max moved forward. I look for the thick piece of web that is suppose to be in front of his face. I noticed it as it moved from his breath. "Kneel!!!" I hollered, couldn't help myself. It was too late. A faint swish and we heard Max's gun drop to the ground. Tiny drop of blood splattered over us. Within seconds, Max's head rolled down the steps as I had predicted. Frank's gun dropped from his hand as he stared at the head that rolled to a stop by his foot. Vince wavered. Denny's face looked a little green and he looked nauseated. Then as if an alarm had sounded all of a sudden, they let out the most piercing scream that scared me so bad that I screamed along. Frank jumped back so far that he almost fell into the deep canyon. The steps that Vince had taken took him crashing into a pile of human skulls. Denny tripped over his own foot while hollering. The cave echoed with our screams as the rock and boulders quivered and trembled from the vibration.  
  
~Karl~  
  
"Whoa! Was that an earthquake that I just felt?" Sam looked up at the rest of us. "I thought I heard a scream." Bob looked startled. Draco started swearing in a multicolored language between English and French. "Whatever it is, it can't be good." He muttered in English afterwards. We moved forward faster. The cave was getting damper and it was getting chilling to the bones. "Wait, you guys, I heard something." Bob advanced slower in front of us, waving his torch a little shakily. "Arghhhh!!!" He gave a yell as what seems like thousands of bats flew over our heads. As quick as it had started, the bats disappeared. "Look." Sam pointed. I looked up cautiously. "The bats had gone up that way." A little opening was above us, providing a little sunlight. "Do you think that was what the scream was about?" Bob asked. I can hear the hope in his voice. "I don't think so." I replied grimly. "That was a scream of pure horror. A little bat wouldn't get them riot up." "I hope you're being silly, Karl." Sam walked ahead of both of us, "What can be more terrible than bats?" "We really don't know, Sam." Draco said wryly. "But in this place, I'd be prepared for anything."  
  
~Frank~  
  
What had happened to him? What could have happened? I racked frantically in my brain for an answer suitable enough. Nothing came up to my mind. I took a deep breath. Okay, Frank, you've got to calm down. You're still their leader, don't freak out now. I looked over at my comrades. They were all still staring bug eyed at the.um, head. I must admit, I felt guilty that I had forced Max to go through those death webs, but what had to be done has to be done. I'm not going to back out now. Nope. I looked over at my Cousin Vince. No, not him next. Denny? No. Who then, would be appropriate for this mission? Then, my eyes traveled to the third member of this squad. Belle. Perfect. I had forgotten about her. If anyone would know about this trap, she would. "Belle!" She looked over at me. Her eyes still wide and scared. I beckoned her to come over. To my surprise, she came over to me without making a scene. That episode earlier must have gotten to her. When she reached me, I looked over her. Blood had drained from her face and she was still shaky. I felt sorry for her. After all, she was still a attractive little girl. A little too young to die, if she happens to fail. I stooped over a little to look her into the eye. "You okay?" I couldn't help making sure. She nodded mutely, her fingers twisted together nervously. "Okay then, little Belle, you're up next." Her panicky eyes widened and she stepped back, looked frantically around her for a route to escape. But before she had a chance to run, I had my hand locked around her wrist in a viselike grip. "Don't play this game." My voice came out low and threatening. "What makes you think I'd do this for you?" Her eyes cleared and she snapped. My lips curled up into a smirk. "I happen to know a young man who has the sweets on you. We can make him go next." "Who might that be?" She tried to yank her wrist away. "Does the words Lieutenant Denny have any affects on you?" "Not as much as you think!" Her sharp voice stated firmly, looking straight into my eye. "It's either this...or we can stay here and wait for a certain group to find us." My smile deepened as I felt Belle tense up and gritted her teeth. "And you know it isn't going to be a tea party." She knew that I knew she's going to have to make a serious decision. "Fine!" She spat. "I'll do it!" With a toss of her hair, she bounced up the step. I was still recovering from her quick change of attitude when she plunged into the mass web.  
  
~Belle~  
  
I took a deep breath as I moved cautiously into the passage. I shut my eyes against the horrible sight as I saw Max's body, but I knew I was getting close. As much as I dreaded, I knelt down beside Max and found what I was looking for. A miniature handgun. I don't know what I'm going to do with it, but I know for certain that if I get threatened, I wouldn't hesitate to use it. I took another step cautiously. I knew the deadly blade wouldn't be too far. Before I knew what was happening, I saw flash a silver strike out at me. I don't know what came over me or however I managed doing it, all I remembered was that I did a forehand spring away from the razor sharp blade and somersaulted in the air. I landed lightly on my foot and the first thing that came up to my mind was a cat. Cats always land on their feet, no matter how you threw him down. After that, I panicked. How did I do that?! I calmed myself down by trying to convince myself that I got aerobics in me. "I passed." I called over to the other side. "Now what?" "See if you can shut that thing off." Came the reply. Disgusted, I called back, "I don't think that's possible." "Then find a way. If you want Karl to get through alive you better find a way." Frank said. Belle gritted her teeth as she looked around her. There was no way they can make it past the blade nor is there a way to stop it. "I think you've got to crawl over on your stomach." I called back. "If you're sure, I'm going to sent Denny over first." "Fine. I'm not lying. Denny, you're going to get blood on yourself, so get prepared. No matter what, don't get up." "I'm coming." Denny's voice came closer." I heard a grunt as he got closer. Within minutes, Denny was on the other side of the blade. I cringed as Denny appeared in front of me. His shirtfront was covered with blood. "Well, here I am." He said wryly, staring down at his shirtfront. "Yeah." I wrinkled my nose. Within the next five minutes, the rest of the group came over slithering across the stone ground. "You're doing this to punish me, aren't you, Belle." Frank stared disgustedly at his what once was a handsome mustard colored uniform. "I wish I was doing this for that reason." I scoffed, before Vince shoved me and commanded, "Let's go."  
  
~Karl~  
  
Somehow, we made it through the mass of spider web. We got her code after seeing the dude's head on the ground. We learned to step on the cracked tablets on the ground to get past the bridge with sharp spikes at the bottom. We climbed up the step, stepping on every third step. Bob learned that if you happen to stand on a third step, you'll drop into the pit filled with waist-deep deadly snakes. But, our efforts were not vain, for we heard human voices as soon as we got to the top step. "Shhh..." Sam hissed. "Listen." "I do believe that we're at the last step of the expedition." We heard a German accented voice declare. "We're at a dead end." Another voice complained. "We went all this way for nothing!" "You idiot, this isn't the end. This is the entrance to Sharira." "How do we move the boulder. It's impossible." "I heard that it has something to do with a password or spell." The third voice continued. Where's Belle? I thought frantically. Why wasn't she talking? I peeked over the corner.  
  
~Belle~  
  
Password? What had sounded so familiar about a password? Then, I remembered. I remember my mother's smooth as syrup voice roll over those soothing words. Remembering back, I thought back to the strain Chinese words that brought me back to when I was a kid without realizing I had murmured it out loud. I was so traveled back in my memory that I didn't notice that the dark crystal was beginning to glow under my shirt. I felt the sensation and pulled the gem out and held it on my fingertips. It was growing brighter and brighter. "Oh my God." I heard someone said. But before I could do or say anything, a blinding light shot out of the crystal, filling in the whole cave. Coming with the brilliant light was a gigantic gust of current. The crystal was alive. "The sacred light that was determined in the scripture!" Frank shouted above the sound of clothes' fabric flapping, weapons dropping on the ground, and men cowering on the ground because of the light. "The sacred light?" I repeated. Frank looked at me, a menacing smile on his face. "You said the password! The password that determines would enter and who would be the future queen of the world, or in this case...the king." Frank said malevolently, reaching toward me. "Tell me, what is it!?"  
  
~Karl~  
  
I had no idea what Belle had said to cause the stone top behave like that. "You said the password." He yelled at her harshly. "Tell me what the password is!" Poor Belle was so shocked at the result of her crystal herself that she stood there petrified. Her stunned face was motionless. Maps, documents, and compasses flew around the cave as if a spirit had came out of the stone to protect her. Frank roughly reached out for the gem. Belle didn't pull away as Frank's finger got closer to the gem. It took him a while to get his finger near the precious dark stone because of the anger of the gust. But when his finger made contact with it, the stone made a loud metal bullet sound. He gave a cry and jerked his hand back. Belle looked horrified as Frank's finger twitched as if it had been electrified. He glared at her as if she was the one who ordered the stone to do so. I looked at her fingers. The gem rested on the tips of her fingers comfortably, there was not one sign that it could even shock people. The crystal recognizes the future queen. The password she had repeated was the names of her ancestors, queen above all people.  
  
~Belle~  
  
What was happening?! I wanted to scream at my crystal, who had been so faithful to me for the last fourteen years. Who had been through everything with me. Now, it's like he was alive and has his own mind. Without consulting me the enigmatic crystal slowly raised up. I tried pulling my finger away, but like it was a magnet, it gently held on to my fingertips. Finally, it stopped and tilted upright. I looked closer. There, imprinted on the stone in front of us, was the exact same pattern that was on my crystal. The stone in my hands calmed down as it slowly shot out a misty blue beam that made contact with the pattern on the door. Then...it was quiet and my gem dropped back to its place It was deathly quiet...until I realized that the boulder in front of us was the exact same mineral as my dark crystal. Before I could back away, the flint began glowing. With the same reaction that had happened with my crystal, the huge stone slab reflected a dazzling light, followed with a breeze from no where. Then, the boulder moved. My heart missed a beat before sinking all the way down to the bottom of my stomach. I was dead. No, I was deader than dead. I had put shame to my family. I was suppose to protect the Sharira, but instead I have led them to it. What have I done? "Wait!" At that moment of my sickening feeling, a wonderful voice shouted behind us.  
  
~Bob~  
  
Do not ask me what my crazy cousin was doing. We were safe behind them. We could have sneaked up behind them and knocked them out with our guns or something, but no, Karl didn't do that. He yelled for them to wait. I almost threw up when Frank and Vince took one look at us and started shooting. As we dodged the flying bullets, they took this chance and dragged Belle into the cave. My cousin, being the hero he has been, took off running after them. Who can say I'm his not so bright cousin, now? Knowing we have no choice, Sam, Draco, and I ran after Karl. I swear, if we weren't in a life and death situation, I would have killed him myself. Right now, it doesn't seem very hard to see why Frank wants to kill Karl. "CHARGE!!!" I yelled, waving my torch in the air like some kind of action adventure movie. Unfortunately, my hero act wasn't as good as Karl's. I tripped and caught myself before I fell flat on my face. As I got up and ran into the misty macrodome, I immediately fell flat on my face again. But this time, it isn't because I was stupid, it's because there were shooting and shouting all around me. I looked up just in time to see Vincent running up the steps to the glowing top where the Sharira had been preserved for 700 years. I heard Belle shout, "Don't touch it, Vince!" Vince didn't listen, he ran up the long flight of stairs and grabbed an ancient wooden carafe from the crest. I watched as Vince dropped the carafe and grasped his throat. Then, with his eyes closed and his lips blue, he rolled off the pyramid. He's dead. Vince was dead. All of us froze for a moment, stunned. We were stunned that is, until Frank turned back to my cousin and aimed a precise punch on his jaws. I had long lost Draco and Sam in the midst of mists. Though there were punches and shouts all around me, I couldn't identify anything.  
  
~Karl~  
  
I brushed my finger across my lips and found myself staring at blood. My blood. "Come on, bring it on, you coward." I heard Frank growl in front of me. This was it. It's a one on one between me and Frank. The man that had caused Belle so much agony. "Belle!" I heard a voice holler from the direction of the Sharira. I turned and that earned me another blow. This time, it knocked me off my feet. "Come on, concentrate, Karl." I gritted my teeth against the throbbing pain that was starting to form on my temples. "Can't you do a little better that that, Karl?" I heard Frank sneer above me. "Can't do a little better than your little Belle? 'Cause after I kill you, she's going to be next." That's it. I sprang to my feet and clutched my fist at my side. If he wants a fight, I'm going to give him one. I may not be the best fighter but once I got my heart set on something, I don't take failure as the conclusion. "That's it, Karl. I much prefer to take you down when you are fighting. You, you, you...American!!!" My jaws dropped open and to Frank's dread, I started laughing to hard that tears were almost streaming down my face. My laughter died in my throat when Frank got really mad and took it out on my physically. I groaned and fought back. I won't describe our fighting too detail. Basically, one of us would get ahead, them the other will retaliate. Finally, I threw him down on the ground, satisfied with my work. I dusted myself off before saying, "That's Mr. American to you." I smirked. I turned and looked for the rest of my group. I didn't see Frank coming behind me with an 8 inch long blade. In a way, I suppose Belle saved my life. It took a voice that said, "Belle! What are you doing!" It sounded like Denny. Both Frank and I turned to the pyramid. Belle had made it to the top of the pyramid and she stood there, her face was expressionless. She gave me a sad smile. From some weird force, I could hear her voice say beside my ear, as clearly as if she had been standing there. Go Karl, get out of here. I'll be fine. I don't want you and your group to get hurt. This is my responsibility. I can't fail. For a second, my heart froze still. She's going to say countersign that destructs this whole thing, the Sharira, the evidence, the traps, the whole cave...even though that means sacrificing herself. "Belle, NO!!" I hollered as I ran for the pyramid. It was too late. I saw her lips move as she stretched her hand forward. Her closed hand glowed and she opened her palm. I saw her crystal lying upon it. it floated up and light spread through the whole dome.  
  
~Belle~  
  
I watched as my crystal drifted higher and higher. I didn't notice Frank running up the steps of the pyramid. I looked away from the crystal just in time to see Frank, with a blade in his hand reached where I was standing. He grasped Sharira and snarled, "It's about time I finish you once and for all!" He sprang at me, blade in his hands, ready to strike. My leg wouldn't move. I know I was near death's door, but strangely, I felt peaceful. I have done my duty, even though that meant I would parish with it, but at least Frank wouldn't be walking away with it. I watched as the flashing blade came closer and closer and I closed my eyes, waiting... At the last second, I felt someone shove me away from the finale position. I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw Frank drove the knife deep into Denny's chest. At the same time, my crystal flashed and send down a bolt straight at Frank, who had the Sharira in his hands. Frank gave a scream that I've never heard before and chilled me to the bones. Then I lost my footing. The last thing that I remembered as I rolled down the ascent was a blinding light with rocks falling all around me. Then, it was all black.  
  
"Belle?" I heard a voice from far away. "Belle?" This time, it sounded closer. I slowly opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by a brilliant light. I quickly closed them again. I was back in the cave and rock will be sure to crash onto me any second now. I don't want to see that when it happens. "Belle? You're okay now. We're out of the cave." That voice said. My eyes flickered open. I stared into the golden sun and the blue sky. I was out. I moaned as I rubbed my head. How did I get out? Did Frank follow me out? I sat up and saw Draco and Sam and Bob and...Karl. his face broke into a huge smile when he saw me up. "Hi." He said softly. "Glad you're back with us." "Yeah, me too." I replied. I looked toward the cave. "It's finally all over." "I know." He helped me up and the five of us stared at the sealed cave. Sealed with it was Frank, whose greed let him to his death. Denny, who was willing to sacrifice his life for another. Vince, Max, and George, who believed Sharira would bring them fortune. Sealed again was the medallion, the key to Sharira. Sealed with it was my dark crystal, which was the heart of Sharira. Sealed with it was Sharira itself, which no one will ever find again. Ever. "Come on, let's go home." Bob complained. "I don't know how long it's been ever since I've taken a shower." We laughed and saddled the horses. As we were ready to leave, I looked back once more. In the glaring sun, I saw my mother, my father, and the great lama who had sealed the Sharira seven hundred years ago. I saw them standing in front of the sealed cave, as if they were bidding me good-bye. I gave them one last look and then I gave my horse a kick to catch up with the rest of the group. I have done my duty. Sharira and men's greed had killed too many people on this quest. I once again thought about Frank and Denny, who died in his best friend's hand. Max, George, and Vince, who would never see daylight again. I thought about the people who died in Dun Huang, where dozens of soldiers had died for trespassing into the protected grounds. I thought about the people who had died from the Fever, snakes, scorpions, lack of food and water, and the heat of the deadly desert sun. The quest of the hidden Sharira had led hundreds to its death. I'd never come back again. In the hot afternoon sun, I rode away in the sand, and I never looked back.  
  
~Bob~  
  
Now that the expedition was over. We have a new problem. We were leaving and Karl wanted desperately for Belle to come with him. It had been three weeks since the journey and we're leaving within a month. The only problem is, Belle doesn't want to come. She doesn't want to go to America. I walked up the steps to our house. "Belle!" I called out at the door. "Open up! It's Bobby. I've come to collect your sympathy." I would personally have decked anyone who would dare call me Bobby, but it was Belle. The Belle, everyone's pet. "Yeah, right." Belle said, opening the door and giving me a playfully disgusted look. "Like I'd ever give you anything, least of all sympathy." "Aren't you going to kiss it and make it better?" I asked, holding my sore paw to her with a pout on my handsome face. I had gotten it sprained when I showed off and did a flip off the horse when we had gotten home. The horses lived in the backyard for three days until the men could actually get up from bed and take care of it. Belle slept for thirty-six hours straight. She was weak added on to the fever that she had never really gotten past. "When pigs fly!" Belle tossed back at me. I then wrapped my good arm around Belle's shoulders and walked into the living room, still pleading for her sympathy with my charm. Belle smiled a delicate, mysterious smile. Her face reminded me of a soft, pink, apple blossom. "I'm going up to my room if you don't have anymore important thing you want me to do." She told me after give my sore paw a peck with her lips. "There," She teased. "All better." I laughed as she went up stairs. She's sweet little gal. Then I decided to fix myself a peanut butter sandwich with my one hand. My cousin had especially imported the peanut butter from the States, since there were none here in Qin Dao that tastes like American's Jiffy. The result of making a sandwich with one hand was quite a mess. Maybe I should have asked Belle for help. "Hey, I'm home!" I heard Karl yell from the front of the house. "Hey," I greeted my cousin as he put his briefcase down by his foot. "We leave on the fifth." He declared. Then, concern washed over his face. "How is she? She changed her mind yet?" I shook my head. "No." I told him truthfully. "Where is she?" He loosened the tie around his neck. "In her room, staring out at the harbor." "I'll go talk to her." He walked up the staircase and knocked on the door. "May I come in?" I heard him ask. I walked upstairs, too, to my room. I just remembered I needed to fill out this form to give to the American government that let's them pass our cargoes through the gate. I filled out the form in my room, but I couldn't help but hear the conversation next door. "What about us?" I heard Karl demand. "I care about you! I want to care for you. You have no one here to take of you. You have no relatives left." "Karl," I heard her beg. "Please understand. I just can't leave with you." "Why not?!" I cringed as I heard my cousin. He comes back to his old ways when he wants something as desperate as wanting Belle. I walked past the room. I couldn't help lingering a bit to see what they cousin would say next. "Don't push me, Karl." Belle was sounding a little angry. Oh boy, Belle was turning back to HER old ways, too. "That's your country. I was brought there once against my will and that place doesn't exactly have good memories for me! I don't wish to be brought back there again against my will. Maybe I like my country. Maybe I just could be somebody here. Besides, there is the Sharira I have to protect. With Sharira here, there is no us." "Sharira doesn't need protecting anymore. And besides, not everyone there is like that!" Karl argued. "Besides, you'll be living with me. Don't you care about me at all?" "I wish you'd just leave me alone." Belle said coldly. "I don't want to go to America with you." "You want me to leave you alone? You don't want to come with me? Fine!" I heard my cousin storm. I bolted down the stairs, making it to the hallway closet just before Belle rushed from her room. I heard Belle run down the stairway and unbolted the lock on the door. I pressed myself flat against the wall, feeling guilty for having lingered and heard more than I should. I held my breath until I heard the front door slide open. I heard the doors begin to close and almost breathed a sigh of relief until the sudden sound of Belle bursting in tears filled the quiet hall, the sound caused my stomach to constrict. Why was Belle crying? She'd gotten Karl to do exactly what she wanted, and now tears? The sound grew muffled as the front doors closed completely, but the echo haunted me all the way up the flight of stairs. Belle--the Belle, the girl who had never cried--was crying.  
  
~Karl~  
  
I sighed as Belle ran from the room. This was getting nowhere. I heard the front door slam and walked out of her room. I couldn't believe this was happening, I thought she would be ecstatic to travel back to the States with me. I walked down the hallway and down the steps. "I need some fresh air." I mumbled to myself as I opened the hallway closet to get my coat. As I grabbed my coat, I felt something hairy and warm brush against me hand. I jumped and dropped my coat. I slammed the closet close and grabbed the first thing that I found. A broom. Good. I made a tentative swipe under all the clothes. Nothing came out. I did a deeper swipe. "Do snakes grunt?" I muttered to myself. Suddenly, a filthy brown package shot from under the clothes. I raised the broom and missed Bob's head by an inch when it appeared. "Whoa, easy there, old boy." Bob gave me a sheepish grin. "What were you doing in there?" I sneezed, raised my broom, ready to hit my cousin for real if he gives me a lousy answer. "Don't hit me!" He squeaked. "Um? Playing hide and seek?" Bob offered. I did not look amused at all. "By yourself?" I set the broom down. I know I looked funny, wearing a black suit, tie loosened around my neck, sleeves rolled up, with a broom in my hand. "Yeah!" My cousin nodded like it's the most obvious question. "Um, how about I give you a hot tip? She went." He jabbed his finger at the front door. ".that way." He gave me a knowing smile before I went out the door.  
  
I rounded a bend in the trail and stopped. A sound had caught my attention. Puzzled, I held my breath and waited. There! It came again. Back in the trees, someone was crying. Carefully, I threaded my way through the thicket, following the sound of soft sobbing the way a bird follows a trail of breadcrumbs. I stepped into a clearing, and there, huddled on the ground, I saw Belle. Her face was buried in her hands, and she was crying as if her heart were breaking in half. "Belle!" I proclaimed. "What's wrong?" I jogged over and stooped down on the grassy ground. Belle scrambled to wipe her eyes and her fingertips. "I--I thought I was alone." She mumbled, her voice thick with tears. "I really want to be by myself." "No way." I declared, suddenly angry. "You always brush me off and sneak away. Well, not this time, Belle. Like it or not, I'm your friend, and I'm not going to get lost. This time, you're going to talk to me." Belle looked shocked by my outburst, but she didn't pull back. "There's nothing to say." I released an exasperated protest and grabbed Belle's shoulder. "Listen up! I know something is wrong. Something more than being broken up about amend. Talk to me, Belle. Tell me what's going on." Belle took a deep, shuddering breath, and a look of helpless resignation crossed her face. "It's you, or course." "Me?" I drew back a little, shocked. "Yes, you! I have never wanted to care for you in the beginning. But I couldn't help myself. I knew this would happen in the end." "Belle, you can't stay here." I also pleaded. "What am I suppose to do, leave you here and go home?" "I don't know." She said softly. "I really don't know." "I can give you time." I offered, anxious do anything that would change her mind. "Okay," She said slowly. "I suppose that would help." Then, she straightened up and we walked back to the house side by side. But in my heart, I had the feeling that this would be the last time I'm going to be with Belle. My worse fear came true the next morning. When she said goodnight that night when I was in my study, she didn't give me one of her perky hugs. Instead, she stood silently by the door, watching me, thinking I didn't notice because I was so into my study. When I finally looked up, she came over and gave me feathery kiss on the side of my face for the very first time and she lingered a bit longer in my grasp. Then she stood up and walked to the door. "Good-night," she said as her soft eyes strayed toward me. Then she was gone.  
  
As I came down the stairway, I saw Bob at the bottom, waiting for me. The twisted expressions on his face told me what happened. With no second word, I turned around and ran back up into Belle's room. Her room was spotless and her bed was made nicely. I walked back down the stairs. Bob looked at me painfully. "She left you a note." He handed me an envelope. I slowly took the envelope and opened it, extracting a single sheet of paper. I'd never seen her floral handwriting before. "Dear Karl," It said. "I thought if it would be better this way, Karl. I care about you so much that it scares me. As a girl had once said, 'A fish may love a bird, but where will they live?' I do care about you, Karl, please don't take this wrong. But I just can't go with you, I'm not ready. And with Sharira here, I couldn't possibly abandon the last hopes of my ancestors. Please understand, I'm doing this for the best of both of us. Please give my best regards to Bobby. I'd never forget the both of you. Belle a.k.a. Ying Ling." I looked up from the letter. "She's gone." I told Bob. "She won't be coming back."  
  
The next three weeks was a nightmare to me. Every day, I would rush home to see if Belle had returned to me. She, of course, wouldn't be. Every second I would be looking for her, trying to catch a glimpse of her like the first time, but she was never there. I spent endless nights in her room, sorting things out in my mind. Finally, the day came for us to leave China. "Are you looking for her? I thought she wasn't going to be here!" Bob said loudly above the noises of the people gathered on the dock. Bob and I were waiting for our boat to arrive. We would ride with our cargo to Beijing, then catch the plane that heads for New York. "If she really cares about me, she would be here!" I shouted back at him. Both of us struggling to stay together from the moving crowd. I searched the crowds for Belle. I know she would be here, I just know it. I only hope I would find her before its too late. Suddenly, a squeal from across the harbor caused me to spin. Belle hurtled across the floor shouting my name, and flung herself into my arms. "I just couldn't stand not seeing you anymore. I just had to see you!" Her voice was muffled in my coat, where she was hugging the daylights out of me. "Why did you leave me?" She buried her face in my chest. "I wanted to make it easier for you to leave, or else we wouldn't be able to part with each other. But it would be impossible for you to stay here, or me to go with you." We all heard the boat whistle. "How are you going to live?" I yelled above the noise that seems to have gone up again. "I'll manage, I always had." She told me. Her eyes were pained and hurt, but there was something shining behind it. I felt a peace build up in my heart. "We'll meet each other again some day, I just know it!" I said. She nodded. "And the next time we meet, I'll be ready." "I'm willing to wait." "Oh, I almost forgot!" She dug into her pocket and took out a flat box. "Here, I want you go have this. To keep for me until we meet again." She pressed the box into my hands and threw her arms around my neck. "I'll miss you so much." She said softly. Then she smiled and gave Bob a peck on the cheek, too. "See ya, Bobby. Next time I go over to your house, you promise you'll teach me how to surf." Bob nodded, swallowing hard. The boat whistled again and the dock was now extremely silent. All the people were either gone home or on to the boat. We were the last ones. "I wish you were coming with us." I whispered to her before Bob dragged me away. "I'm already there." She returned softly, tears glistening on her cheeks. "We've got to go." Bob said. He wagged his finger at Belle. "You take care of yourself." "I will." She called after us. Bob and I quickly boarded out boat and went out on the deck. The boat was leaving the dock in the afternoon sunlight. The sun set in a red ball, and the sky filled with brilliant hues or red, lavender, and violet. I looked back at the dock, where it was becoming smaller and smaller. I was Belle at the end of the landing, waving at us. Her silky black hair was blown away from her face and her eyes showed patience and understanding. I suddenly remember the box she had pressed in my hand. Gently, I opened the box. Inside laid her handkerchief. The handkerchief in which she had sewn her hurt and her tears. Her love and her time. Her heart and her blood. The rain and the sun. This handkerchief tells everything she'd been through. It had been with her through times to cherish and times of destruction. I pulled her handkerchief out and noticed she embroidered words on it.  
  
I'm already there, Take a look around, I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground, I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend, And I know...I'm your prayer, Oh, I'm already there.  
  
I'm already there, Don't make a sound, I'm the beat in your heart, I'm the moonlight shining down, I'm the whisper in the wind, And I'll be there 'till the end, Can you feel the love that we share, Oh I'm already there.  
  
We may be a thousand miles apart, But I'll be with you wherever you are,  
  
I'm all ready there, Take a look around, I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground, I'm the whisper in the wind, And I'll be there 'till the end, Can you feel the love that we share, Oh, I'm already there.  
  
As I read the lyrics, I could hear Belle's voice as clearly as if she's singing it right next to me. I watched her figure as she got smaller and smaller. She's right, she's right here with me. And if we never see each other again, we'd be in each other's memories. Forever. 


End file.
